9304 & I want to be you're sky
by guyuchan
Summary: baek:Siapapun yang lewat loker itu, dia pasti menjadi pasangan ku, Loker 9304 tempat pertama kali aku berjumpa dengan nya, seseorang yang ku yakini menjadi orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. dae:Kalian pasti membayangkan aku seorang pangeran yang datang dari negeri entah berantah, datang untuk menjemput seorang upik abu namun itu hanya dongeng inilah kisahku yang sebenarnya
1. Bab 1 Chap 1

Hai, ketemu lagi hehehe  
>Pertama-tama mau bilang makasih buat orang orang yang udah review di FF yang sebelumnya, bukan ff saya sebenarnya -"<br>Saya dapet amanat dari authornya katanya makasih, tapi ff yang itu tidak ada niatan di lanjut -" menyebalkan

Makanya aku bikin FF lain

Ini ff berchapter pertama saya, jadi yang mau saran keritik atau mau ngebash boleh, dengan senang hati diterima  
>Apa lagi ya hmm cast sepenuhnya bukan punya saya, saya hanya memakai nama mereka, out of character, yaoi, saya akan sangat bahagia bila kalian berkenan untuk memencet (-) bukan tapi me klik review,<p>

HAPPY READING ALL

Title : 9304

Author : Y

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taeyeon

dan yang lain lainnya mungkin menyusul

summary

Siapapun yang lewat loker itu, dia pasti menjadi pasangan ku

Loker 9304 tempat pertama kali aku berjumpa dengan nya, seseorang yang ku yakini menjadi orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku.

***9304***

**'Siapapun yang lewat lorong ini akan menjadi pasangan ku'**

Seorang namja bereyeliner itu membulatkan matanya, ketika membaca bait dalam novel yang dia baca

Apa-apaan itu, mana ada orang yang percaya pada perjudian semacam itu, mana ada orang yang jatuh cinta dengan hal yang seperti itu, haish

Baekhyun akhirnya membuang novel yang tadi dibacanya, melihat sekeliling, sungguh sangat membosankan, benar benar membosankan. Baekhyun adalah seorang anggota osis angkatan ke 2 dan sekarang adalah jadwal baginya untuk piket perpustakaan.

Oh ayolah, tak ada yang bisa baekhyun kerjakan diperpustakaan, di perpustakaan hanya ada orang orang nerd, kutu buku, dan membaca novel romantis seperti tadi adalah salah satu cara baekhyun untuk mengurangi rasa bosan.

Tapi bukannya melepas bosannya, dia malah dibuat cengo dengan cerita dalam novelnya. Mana ada orang bodoh yang mencoba peruntungannya dengan melakukan hal bodoh seperti bermain dengan nasib. _'Siapapun yang lewat lorong itu pasti jadi pacarku'_ apa apaan ini. Dasar wanita wanita bodoh, masih saja percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu

Baekhyun menopang kepala dengan lengan, terlihat kebosanan ralat sangat kebosanan. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian menemukan lorong buku yang sangat menarik, lorong 9304 dongeng. Inikan perpustakaan sekolah, sekolah menengah atas, Senior High School, mana ada anak Senior High School yang masih membaca dongeng kalau bukan anak manja, anak mamy atau nerd se nerd nerdnyaa. Tiba-tiba dia memikirkan ide menarik.

"Baiklah akan aku coba" desisnya

'siapapun yang masuk atau keluar dari lorong no 9304 itu akan ku pasanganku di pesta prom night nanti' dia berikrar dalam hatinya

Dia melamun, pastilah orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam lorong itu adalah orang yang aneh, punya kelainan, chunibyo misalkan?

Mana ada anak Senior High School jaman sekarang membaca buku dongeng kalau bukan hanya untuk membaca mantra untuk kechunibiyo'an nya, dan satu lagi pendapat baekhyun, mana ada laki-laki yang lewat ke lorong itukan?

Oke saya jelaskan, baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki, dia mengaku dirinya sang namja (laki-laki sejati), walau kelakuannya tak mencerminkan seorang laki-laki. Baekhyun mudah panik, mudah terpengaruh sesuatu, mudah terharu, cerewet, well bagaimanapun dia adalah namja, sang namja menurutnya. Makanya dia berani membuat pertaruhan macam itu, walaupun hubungan sesama jenis lumrah jaman sekarang, tapi tidak bagi baekhyun. Dia masih membayangkan menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyeon nuna, seorang primadona kampus yang dia impikan.

Satu jam berlalu, tak ada tanda tanda akan ada orang melewati lorong itu, begitupun di jam jam selanjutnya. Horay, banzai, ternyata perjudian itu sama sekali tak menguntungkan dan see jaman sekarang mana ada perjudian semacam itu.

Perpustakaan sepi, tak ada orang, saatnya membereskan perpustakaan dan menjemput taeyon nuna riangnya

Baekhyun menelusuri setiap lorong, membereskan setiap buku yang berserakan di meja perpustakaan, hingga tibalah dia di lorong 9304, lorong yang dia jadikan perjudian tadi, sengaja dia melewati lorong itu karna penasaran buku seperti apa yang ada di lorong ini

Namun

Degg

Di iris matanya baekhyun menemukan sesuatu, bukan sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang. Dia sedang tertidur, menjadikan tembok dingin sebagai sandarannya, bias matahari senja yang masuk menerpa kulitnya, semilir angin berhembus membuat gerakan senada pada rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya

Dia bukan namja nerd, rambutnya memang rapi berwarna abu, telinganya penuh dengan tindikan dan anting kecil yang sangat pas dengan wajah sangarnya

Deg

Keep calm Baekhyun, pertaruhan sudah selesai sampai jam piket berakhir tadi, jadi kau tak perlu menjadikan dia pasanganmu untuk pesta prom nanti, yang sekarang harus kau lakukan adalah membangunkannya dan bilang waktunya perpustakaan tutup, baekhyun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri

"Maaf"

katanya sambil menepuk bahu orang tersebut

Orang yang merasa terganggu itu mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui retinanya,

Deg

Tatapan mereka bertemu

Seperti telah berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah, jantung cepat, jantung sialan, ada apa dengan mu,

Deg

oksigen disekitarnya seakan menghilang, sesak saat tiba tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun,

"kau malaikat"

haii,, balik lagi dengan pasaga daebaek dengan cerita yang lain


	2. Chapter 2

ga akan banyak bicara ah hanya berharap semoga suka hehehe ^^

thanks yang udah mau ripiu ... aku kasih cinta dari hati terdalam lol ^^

happy reading

Title : 9304

Author : Y

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taeyeon

***9304***

"malaikat"

Itulah kata yang dikeluarkan si anak aneh yang, tidur diperpustakaan lorong 9304 itu.

"Huffftt"

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya panjang, entah kenapa tatapan mata anak itu sealu menjadi bagian dari mimpinya kini, apakah dia mulai gila?

Sepertiya taruhan itu yang membuatnya menggila, kenapa pula tuh anak pake diam di lorong itu, apa lagi dengan kanyataan bahwa dia sudah ada di lorong itu sejak bel pulang sekolah, apakah itu tandanya baekhyun harus mengajak orang itu menjadi pasangannya di malam prom sekolah?

Gila

Apa kata orang nanti, "Byun Baekhyun wakil ketua osis mengajak seorang junor laki-laki menjadi pasangan di malam prom sekolah"

Gila!

Ini sungguh gila, nggak bisa dibiarkan

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, posisinya yang duduk berdekatan dengan jendela membuatnya mudah untuk menarik nafas, tak ada alasan baginya untuk sesak nafas, jendela disebalahnya sengaja dia buka agar angin dapat menembus langsung menerpa kulitnya dan dia dapat menarik napas kapan pun dia mau.

Langit sedang cerah saat itu, semilir angin yang bertiup ringan menambah keindahan hari ini, baekhyun menopang dagunya dan melihat hal-hal apa yang terjadi diluar kelasnya, sesaat ketika dia menangkap sosok yang membuanya gila itu.

"pelajaran olah raga ya" lirihnya entah pada siapa, pada burung burung yang berkicau, atau pada matahari yang masih malu untuk naik saat itu.

Sosok itu terlihat riang, berlari dilapangan sekolah, mengejar bola dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Entah apa yang membuat baekhyun ikut tersenyum sendiri ketika itu, memperhatikan seseorang yang berlarian itu membuatnya senang, sampai tak sengaja orang yang ditatap baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya hingga mata mereka bertemu

DEG

GILA!

Ini sungguh benar-benar gila, kenapa dia merasa pipinya memanas saat beradu tatap, padahal belum tentu pula dia memandangi baekhyun kan?

"kau laki-laki baekhyun! Kau populer! Kau wakil ketua osis, kau bahkan jadi rebutan adik adik kelas itu, tak ada alasan untukmu merasa grogi dengan si anak dongeng itu apalagi hanya karna novel butut" baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet sekolah. Tak henti hentinya dia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Sialan!

Apa pula tadi pake ngeblushing, pake deg degan saat bertemu pandang dengan si anak dongeng itu. Gay bukan gaya ku, ogah amat aku gay, walaupun aku harus menjadi gay bukan anak dongeng itu yang menjadi pasanganku. Gila! Benar-benar gila!

"oy baek kenapa kau?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya

Chanyeol,

Bila baekhyun adalah wakil ketua osis, maka chanyeol adalah ketuanya. Pasangan ketos dan waketos yang serasi. Banyak dari para murid sekolah yang mencintai hubungan sesama jenis (fujoshi) menobatkan baekhyun dan chanyeol adalah pasangan gay yang serasi dan romantis.

Sosok chanyeol yang kapten tim basket dengan perawakan tinggi, besar, sosok lelaki sejati yang direbutin para yeoja sangat kontras dengan baekhyun yang kecil, mungil, dan imut. Inilah yang memunculkan imajinasi bila baekhyun itu adalah seorang wanita, wanitanya chanyeol

Sorry yah, tapi maaf maaf saja, tapi baekhyun itu NORMAL. Dia masih menyukai wanita, dia bahkan punya seseorang yang disukai, dan bahkan wanita yang dia suka itu juga dekat dengannya, teman masa kecilnya, tutornya, dan bisa dibilang kaka wanitanya.

Baekhyun seperti tersadar hanya tersenyum hambar tanpa menatap pasangan yang mengajaknya mengobrol itu

"oh iya baek, bisa kau gantikan aku menjaga perpustakaan hari ini, hari ini aku ada rapat dengan sekolah lain untuk turnamen basket nanti, bisa ya plis" pinta ketua nya itu

WHATT? Menjaga perpustakaan lagi


	3. Chapter 3

Karna saya baik hati dan tidak sombong maka saya post part 3 nya barengan sama part 2 :v

tapi ga janji juga bakal cepet update (-)

Maaf kalau mengecewakan

Cast disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjem namanya saja, maaf kalo out of character, maaf juga kalo ini ff aga somplak gesrek dan lain sebagainya  
>yang baik hati jangan lupa ripiew hmmm apa lagi ya<p>

pokoke saya selaku author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalo ada yang kurang berkenan

cerita ini hanya fiksi belakang dan bila ada kesamaan nama dan cerita mungkin karna saya tidak tahu kalo ada yang tahu mohon beri tahu

udah weh happy reading

HAPPY READING ALL

Title : 9304

Author : Y

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taeyeon

dan yang lain lainnya mungkin menyusul

Jeng jeng

Dan disinilah baekhyun berada saat ini

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku dan dipenuhi dengan orang orang nerd alias kutu buku yang sangat membosankan.

Huft kenapa si dobi sialan itu harus menyuruhku menggantikannya menjaga perpustakaan lagi sih. Siapa pula yang berani menolah pemintaan si dobi kampret itu jika dia meminta dengan menggunakan teknik ilusi jurus ninja ke 19 dengan cakra sempurna, sial, sungguh sangat sial rutuk baekhyun.

Tak ada yang bisa baekhyun lakukan di ruangan yang penuh dengan buku ini, hanya memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan yang sama, memandang orang orang yang asik membaca buku. Apa baekhyun harus ikut membaca buku untuk mengurangi kebosanannya? Jawabannya? Tentu saja tidak, BIG NO, efek dari membaca novel kemarin saja dia masih bisa merasakannya, apa lagi jika dia harus membaca buku lagi. Lagi pula baekhyun bukan type cowo yang rajin membaca, dia alergi dengan buku. Kalian tau baekhyun selalu mencium aroma penbunuhan bila membaca buku. Bagaimana tidak, berapa pohon yang ditebang untuk dijadikan buku? Berapa tupai, semut dan hewan hewan lain yang kehilangan sanak saudaranya disana? Kehilangan tempat tinggalnya, bukankah ini sangat keji? Okeh ini berlebihan kembali ke cerita. Lagi pula sudah cukup tadi park saem menyuruhnya untuk membaca buku sejarah dengan ketebalan melebihi hak sepatu yang dipakai ibunya ke kondangan, bisa pecah pembuluh darahnya bila harus melihat tulisan atau buku lagi, atau haruskah dia mengikuti seseorang yang bersurai grey itu masuk ke lorong dengan nomor 9304 dan melihat buku apa yang dia baca

Eh itu kan?

Baekhyun sadar ketika seseorang yang dia pandangi dari dia datang hingga menghilang di lorong itu adalah anak itu, anak dongeng, si chunibyo. Penasaran? Ya, pasti baekhyun sangat penasaran, dia penasaran buku apa yang si anak itu baca, anak sma yang berandalan seperti dia masuk ke lorong dongeng, apakah dia membaca buku cinderella, atau beauty and the beast gitu?

Akhirnya rasa penasaran yang membuncah di dada baekhyun, mengantarnya masuk ke lorong itu dengan mengendap endap, hingga seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang

"hyung maaf"

Sialan, mau ngapain nih bocah panggil panggil -, tak tahu apa sebentar lagi tadi baekhyun hampir tau buku apa yang diambil di bocah dongeng tadi, rutuk baekhyun. Dia memutar matanya malas melihat seserang yang memanggilnya.

"hyung penjaga perpustakaan kan? Bisa tolong ambilkan buku berjudul romeo dan juliet tidak hyung"

Tanpa banyak ba bi bu baekhyun mengambil buku yang diminta oleh sang pengganggunya, tapi siapa kira kalau buku yang diminta ada di rak paling atas. Salahkan saja tinggi badan baekhyun yang kurang tinggi sehingga dia bahkan tak dapat menggapai rak paling tinggi itu. Baekhyun masih mencoba menjinjit jinjitkan kakinya, tapi nasib cebol jangankan untuk mengambil buku nyampe rak nya juga ngga, sampai baekhyun merasa punggungnya hangat, dan tangan kekar mengambil buku yang dimaksud. Baekhyun mendongkak, dipandangannya jelas tergambar rahang yang tegas, matanya yang kurang ajar itu menyelidiki seluk beluk, lekukan lekukan wajah tegas seseorang yang mengambilkan buku itu

Deg deg

Deg deg

Sialan sialan sialan jantungku kenapa sih, ini kenapa dag dig dug begono, apa yang salah, apa aku belum makan ya, atau karna darah ku naik, ah yang jelas seseorang tolong hentikan debaran jantung yang tak biasa ini, pinta baekhyun dalam hatinya. Sampai muka seseorang, seseorang yang membuat gila selama dua hari terakhir ini mendekat, semakit dekat hingga dia merasa seseorang berbisik tepat di depan telinganya.

"makanya hyung tumbuh keatas, bukan ke samping"

Dan reaksi baekhyun

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Sepertinya butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga seorang baekhyun mencerna kata kata seorang yang belakangan menjadi imajinasi liar baekhyun. Bukan liar dalam tanda kutip loh ya, ayolah ini ff ber-rated T jadi mana mungkin author tega menggambarkan ke rated m-an baekhyun. Ini sudah melenceng jauh mari luruskan.

Baekhyun membelalakan mata bereye linernya, apa tadi dia bilang?

Minta dihajar nih bocah.

Baekhyun menggebrak meja orang yang telah membuat dia deg deg gan sekaligus malu tadi, sebenarnya tak ada alasan sih, memang kenyataan juga kalo baekhyun tak bisa tumbuh, tapi kan mana ada laki-laki yang terima dikata demikian, apa lagi oleh seorang adik kelas. Oke mari kita lihat reaksi orang yang mejanya digebrak tadi, dan reaksi orang yang didepan baekhyun, mendongkak dan memandang baekhyun tepat dimanik matanya, membuat ada desiran aneh dalam dada seorang byun baekhyun.

"wae yo?" tanyanya dengan pandangan so innocent dengan senyum yang menghilangkan matanya

"apa yang kau bilang tadi? Kurang ajar sekali kau bilang beitu pada kaka kelas, kau tak tahu siapa aku?" baekhyun emosi

"tidak, memang hyung siapa?"

Kamvretos

Oh em jeh hello, heh gua byun baekhyun wakil ketua osis dengan fans terbanyak ke dua setelah chanyeol apa kau tak tahu, seseorang dalam otak baekhyun bicara demikian.

"argh, kau sengaja memancingku emosi! Tak lihatkah di name tag ku ada dua garis itu artinya aku lebih tua satu tingkat di atasmu, dan apa yang kau bilang tadi"

"oh, tadi, habisnya hyung imut, lucu mirip kelinci"

Aciatt,, baekhyun merasa darahnya dipompa secara paksa menuju ubun-ubun membuat dia merasakan panas di kepalanya, jangan bilang kalau muka baekhyun memerah saat ini, karna baekhyun juga menyadari hal itu. Karna tak ingin disangka malu atau apapun dengan adegan blushingnya baekhyun mendengar pujian, eh bentar pujian atau hinaan? Entah lah yang jelas baekhyun mendengar seperti sebuah pujian dari si pria dongeng ini, akhirnya baekhyun mengabaikan dan berjalan menuju tempat penjaga perpustakaan dengan mengumpat

"terserah kau saja, sialan kau berani mengatai kaka kelas sendiri, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi pada anak kurang ajar berengsek seperti mu" umpat baekhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan seseorang.

Orang yang ditinggalkan hanya menatapnya bingung, menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian kembali terlena dengan buku yang dibacanya saat ini. Sementara baekhyun? Salahkan mata sialannya ini yang tak bisa henti menatap seseorang yang membaca buku di pinggir perpustakaan itu.

Hei, kenapa baekhyun sangat asik menatap pria itu?

Oke alasannya satu, pria tampan itu duduk dipinggir perpustakan, tepat disampingnya ada jendela yang terbuka, angin yang berhembus pelan itu membuat gerakan beriringan pada rambut dia, bias sinar matahari yang menembus saat itu menambah ketampanan yang dipancarkan oleh dia, dan auranya bahkan dapat mengalahkan aura kasih yang sedang bernyanyi sedang ingin bercinta, baekhyun seperti terbius oleh pesona orang itu hingga tanpa sadar tatapannya terus menatap bocah dongeng itu hingga bocah dongeng itu berada tepat dihadapannya sekarang.

"huah setan" pekik baekhyun kaget

Dan orang yang berada didepannya ikut terlonjat kebelakang karna kaget

"mau apa kau datang kemari!" seru baekhyun

"sepertinya kau kebosanan hyung, makanya aku kemari menunjukan buku ini, bacalah kau pasti tak akan bosan" katanya sambil menunjukan buku bersampul biru langit

"buku apa ini, kau tak akan memberiku majalah itu biar aku tak kebosanankan?"

"majalah?"

"majalah dewasa" bisik baekhyun, okeh sepertinya otak baekhyun geser akibat terlalu banyak melihat buku, atau karna terlalu memperhatikan orang yang ada di depannya kini

"hahahahahahahaha" orang yang ada di depannya tertawa, tertawa sangat keras

"ini perpustakaan dilarang berisik!" bentak baekhyun

"hahahaha hyung kau ini lucu sekali" daehyun berucap sambil mengelus surai baekhyun

Deg deg'

Deg deg

Jantung baekhyun kembali berulah, tekanan darahnya naik drastis sehingga aliran darah berdesir lebih cepat, raut merah terlihat jelas di pipi baekhyun.

"itu bukan majalah _bokep _hyung, mana mungkin perpustakaan sekolah mempunyai majalah seperti itukan?"

"lalu untuk apa kau memberikan bacaan padaku"

"karna kau terlihat kebosanan, dan lagi bukannya tadi kau sangat penasaran dengan buku yang kubaca kan hyung, hingga harus mengintip seperti tadi?"

Baekhyun bungkam

"baca saja hyung, didalamnya ada cerita matahari yang mengejar bumi, bumi yang mengejar bulan, dan bumi yang berada diantara matahari dan bulan"

Anak dongeng itu pergi, dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang menatap aneh padanya, namun baru beberapa langkah dia pergi dia berbalik dan berkata,

"oh iya kalau kau telah selesai membacanya, berikan aku jawaban hyung, bila kau menjadi bumi, mana yang akan kau pilih antara matahari dan bulan?"

Itulah yang dia bicarakan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik tembok yang membatasi perpustakaan dan lorong itu,

Dia aneh, benar benar aneh, anak aneh yang membuat baekhyun penasaran.

Siapa sebenarnya dia, dan kenapa dia selalu berada di perpustakaan dan dilorong dongeng saat semua temannya lebih senang bermain sepak bola.


	4. Chapter 4

Haiiiiiii,,,

sumpah diluar dugaan riview nya rame suka,, asik  
>makasih ya yang udah mau riview ff abal saya, makasih yang bilang ff nya bagus<br>makasih buat semua, makasih buat sarannya : aku udah bikinnya chanbaek gimana dong T-T tenang chanyeol ga akan marah ko maaf ya,  
>dan untuk semuanya makasih sudah mau baca, mampir dan meriview love u all~~<p>

Maaf kalau mengecewakan

Cast disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjem namanya saja, maaf kalo out of character, maaf juga kalo ini ff aga somplak gesrek dan lain sebagainya  
>yang baik hati jangan lupa ripiew hmmm apa lagi ya<p>

pokoke saya selaku author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalo ada yang kurang berkenan

cerita ini hanya fiksi belakang dan bila ada kesamaan nama dan cerita mungkin karna saya tidak tahu kalo ada yang tahu mohon beri tahu

udah weh happy reading

HAPPY READING ALL~~

Title : 9304

Author : Y

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taeyeon

dan yang lain lainnya mungkin menyusul

Apa yang salah dengan seorang baekhyun hingga seminggu terakhir ini dia selalu berada di dekat dia,

Yah dia, siapa lagi kalau bukan di anak dongeng, chunibyou itu, sudah jelas bila sedang di perpustakaan, satu hal yang baekhyun tahu, pergi ke perpustakaan adalah hobi dari anak itu, sudah terlalu sering baekhyun memergokinya di perpustakaan, maaf bukan baekhyun sengaja membututinya atau terkadang menunggunya di perpustakaan, tapi tiap kali baekhyun tidak sengaja, harap garis bawahi kata "tidak sengaja" melewati perpustakaan, apa lagi saat dia melihat lorong 9304 itu baekhyun selalu melihat anak itu.

Namun akhir akhir ini bukan hanya di perpustakaan, di taman, di kelas, bahkan di toilet pun pandangan baekhyun hanya stuck dengan namja bersurai grey itu, jangan salahkan mata baekhyun sekarang karna entah takdir atau apapun dia selalu berada berdekatan dengan anak itu.

Apakah takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka?

Permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan takdir untuk mereka.

Bila itu untuk menyakiti mereka lebih baik tuhan hentikan, karna sekarang ada ruangan khusus untuk anak itu di hati baekhyun.

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana baekhyun selalu berdekatan dengan anak itu, mari kita lihat kisahnya

***9304***

Baekhyun duduk memandang langit yang gelap, perlahan airmata dari langit turun membasahi bumi, okeh ini bukan jadwal baekhyun untuk menjaga perpustakaan, ini jadwal baekhyun kencan. Tolong catat hari ini adalah hari baekhyun les vocal dengan seseorang, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan taeyeon nunanya, seseorang yang ada dalam mimpi baekhyun. Namun sepertinya langit melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan nuuna kesayangannya itu, nuuna tercintanya yang memenuhi impian baekhyun hingga sekarang dia harus berada di ruangan kelas dan menunggu setidaknya hingga hujan itu tak sederas saat ini.

Haah kenapa tadi aku tak menuruti perintah omma untuk membawa payung, rutuknya dalam hati

Dia bergerak lunglai menuju lorong sekolah, setidaknya kalau menunggu dilorong siapa tau dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang cantik dan seksi lalu mengajaknya berpayungan bersama. Yah walaupun banyak yang menyangka kalau baekhyun itu uke cantik tapi tetap saja dia laki-laki normal yang mencintai lawan jenisnya, setidaknya hingga baekhyun tau arti dari getaran getaran yang selama ini dia rasakan terhadap namja yang sedang menatapnya sekarang.

Tunggu sebentar

Ada seseorang yang menatapnya

Baekhyun mendongkak dan betapa kagetnya dia disuguhi dengan cengiran aneh orang yang seminggu ini mengusiknya

"setan kau, ngapain disini?" jutek baekhyun

Sumpah baekhyun masih marah sebenarnya dia katakan pendek beberapa hari yang lalu

"hujan hyung" ketanya datar dibarengi dengan cengiran anehnya

"iya tau hujan, lalu"

"hujannya air hyung"

Ya kalau hujan api lu mau pake tameng buat payung gitu, atau kalo hujan uang kau mau bersorak dan mengambil uang itu, seseorang dalam jiwa baekhyun berkata, tapi tak baekhyun gubris, dia hanya memandang si anak dongeng itu dengan pandangan datar (-)

"hyung apa kau sudah membaca bukunya?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke atas, melihat langit yang sedang menangis.

"kerjaanku banyak, aku anggota osis, ga ada waktu buat baca dongeng murahan"

"tapi kau harus memilih hyung, agar langit tak menangis"

Ini anak ngomong apaaa, plis baekhyun bukan otaku, dan dia tak mengerti kecunibyoan macam ini,

"bumi harus memilih hyung, siapa yang akan kau pilih, apakah matahari yang selalu menemani dan menghangatkan hari mu atau kau masih akan mengejar dan menunggu sang bulan yang terkadang pergi dan tak memberimu cahaya"

Baekhyun melongo, ada tatapan kagum dari mata baekhyun terhadap anak ini, kalau boleh baekhyun ingin mendeskripsikan sedikit tentang anak ini, mata tajamnya, hidung yang proposional, bibir tebalnya, dan rahangnya yang tegas, ditambah dengan penampilan kemeja dikeluarkan dan beberapa tindikan anting di telinganya membuat dia terlihat sempurna dimata seorang baekhyun, andai baekhyun seorang wanita, dia berharap bisa kencan dengan namja dihadapannya saat ini.

"kau harus cepat memilih hyung, setidaknya agar langit tak menangis seperti ini, aku duluan sepertinya aku akan telat, bye hyung" katanya dan pergi

Baekhyun hanya memandangnya aneh, matanya benar-benar terus mengawasi anak itu hingga dia menghilang dan tak terlihat diantara guyuran hujan.

Matahari, bumi, dan bulan, sebenarnya kisah apa yang ingin anak itu bicarakan, kenapa dia harus menjadikan baekhyun bumi, dan kenapa dia harus memilih antara matahari dan bulan?

Yah, itulah salah satu kejadian stucknya baekhyun dengan anak ini, bukan hanya itu saja, hari ini di hari minggu yang cerah ini dia terpaksa harus makan siang berdua dengan anak ini.

Oh tuhan, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku hah?

Kenapa kau selalu menempatkanku dengan anak ini?

Apakah kami berjodoh?

Kalau kami berjodoh maka dekatkanlah aku dengan dia, dan jika aku tak berjodoh dengannya maka jodohkanlah, dan pokoknya gimana caranya agar aku bisa bersama anak ini, pikir baekhyun dan dihadiahi dengan baekhyun yang menoyor dirinya sendiri.

_**Flash back sedikit, **_

Hari minggu, dan baekhyun sudah siap dengan persiapannya menjadi koor gereja, seperti biasa. Tentu saja baekhyun selalu bersemangat untuk sekolah minggunya, alasannya tentu saya taeyeon nuuna, karna orang inilah baekhyun selalu bersemangat di hari minggunya.

"nuna" teriak baekhyun ketika taeyeon atau lebih tepatnya kim taeyeon berada di depannya

"hai baek"

Sumpah demi langit dan bumi senyuman taeyeon nuuna ini mengalihkan dunia ku, seru baekhyun

"mau kemana nun?" basa basi busuk (-.-)

"mau makan baek kau mau ikut?"

"dengan senang hati nun" kata baekhyun dengan cengirannya

"tapi tunggu sebentar baek, sepupu nuuna ingin ikut boleh kan?"

Siapapun itu asal dengan mu its oke nuuna, kata seseorang dalam pikirannya

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan canda tawa dari sepasang insan ini terus menggema, yah baekhyun dengan banyolannya selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk seorang wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini. (ciee baekyeon momen ). Sampai mereka dikagetkan dengan suara yang tak asing ditelinga baekhyun,

"nuuna..."

Baekhyun dan taeyeon berbalik melihat seseorang yang dia rasa memanggil taeyeon

"hah,,, kau!"

-end-

Udah nih segini aja apa lanjut?

Karna banyak temen-temen yang baca minta di panjangin word nya aku kasih deh

Happy reading all~~

***9304***

Baekhyun menopang kepalanya, melihat kedepannya seseorang yang sedang menyantap makanannya tanpa peduli orang sekitar yang didepannya itu sedang kelaparan.

Hufffttttt,,, baekhyun hanya membuang nafasnya berat, oke mari kita flashback ke 1 jam 2 menit 36 detik yang lalu

"nunnaaa"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi candaan baekhyun dan nuuna tercintanya itu, suara yang tak asing ditelinga baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik dan terkejut dengan seseorang yang ada di depannya saat ini,

"kau!"

"oy hyung.."

"kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya taeyeon

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang nuunna di depannya, jangan bilang kalo...

"kami satu sekolah nun, dia kaka kelasku"

"ohh begitu, ini kenalkan baek, ini sepupu ku dari busan, dia baru pindah ke seoul dan sepertinya dia akan ikut dalam koor gereja kita, ia kan dae?"

"iya hyung, ah kenalkan Jung DaeHyun imnida"

Doeng ,,, baekhyun sepertinya kesempatanmu bertemu degan anak ini, bukan hanya di sekolah, tapi sekarang ditambah dengan dia yang akan mengikuti koor gereja yang sama denganmu dan taeyeon nuuna. Oh god kenapa ujianmu begitu berat, okeh baekhyun mengakui kalau dia adalah ujian terberat dan terindah yang diberikan tuhan. Cieeee ~('.')~

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia berada, berada berdua dengan orang yang menghabiskan hampir setengah dari meja makan yang dipesan taeyeon nuuna tadi. Dan jika kalian menanyakan kemana taeyeon nuuna sekarang? Dia pergi, beberapa menit yang lalu karna ada acara di universitasnya, sedangkan baekhyun harus menemani anak dongeng atau siapa tadi namanya,, oh iya daehyun untuk menyantap makan siangnya.

"hyung aku tau kalau aku tamvan dan mempesona, tapi jangan memandang terpesona terus begitu dong"

Sialan, nih anak

"aku heran, orang sepertimu bisa menghabiskan makanan hampir setengah dari meja makan ini? Ckckck kau tak diberi makan selama seminggu dae"

Bukannya sok akrab tapi dia yang minta panggil demikian, katanya biar terlihat akrab

"huaaa~~ bagaimana hyung bisa tahu? Aku tidak dibolehkan makan selama tiga hari hyung, bayangkan tiga hari lamanya aku tak diberi makan hiks kasian perut ku yang malang"

"berlebihan"

Sudah hampir tiap hari baekhyun memandangi wajah anak ini, tapi entah kenapa tak terselip rasa bosan sekalipun untuk memandangnya. Wajahnya seperti candu mata baekhyun, yah matanya seakan mendapat sesuatu ketika dia memandang anak yang menyantap makanan dengan lahap didepannya ini.

"hyung habis ini kau mau kemana?" tanya nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan di depannya

Ni orang sarap kali ya, yang diajak bicara itu aku apa makanan?

"tidak tau" jawab asal baekhyun

"kalau begitu mau menemaniku main? Aku tak begitu mengenal seoul hyung"

Dengan senang hatii, kalau boleh ajak aku ke ujung duniaa daehyun-ah,, baekhyun kembali menoyor kepalanya sendiri karna ada suara aneh yang keluar dalam otaknya

Entah kenapa akhir akhir akhir ini baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, entah kenapa di merasa bila hati dan otaknya sudah tak sejalan lagi, ketika otaknya menyuruhnya untuk jangan pedulikan, abaikan saja orang ini tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk perhatikan, pedulikan dan bahkan untuk menyayangi dia. Haaa~ sepertinya baekhyun harus pergi ke dokter jiwa setelah ini.

***9304***

Matahari yang tadi tampak malu untuk menunjukan sinarnya telah berganti oleh matahari yang lelah dan siap kembali keperaduannya, kembali digantikan oleh sang bulan untuk menyinari bumi, dan disinilah dua insan sedang menatap takjub matahari yang hampir encapai titik peraduannya.

"hyung lihat langit senja ini"

Baekhyun menatapnya, menatap seseorang yang sekarang menatap lurus kearah langit sebelum akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang orang yang ada disampingnya

"kenapa dengan langitnya?"

"langitnya marah hyung,"

"marah?"

"dia marah dan cemburu, dia tak rela bila cahayanya diganti oleh cahaya bulan, sungguh mengerikan bukan?"

Terangnya, entah ada apa di kepala baekhyun, kepalanya kosong, dia tak dapat memikirkan apapun saat ini hingga hanya inilah yang dapat baekhyun tanyakan pada sosok dihadapannya ini.

"dae maukah menjadi pasanganku ke promnight sekolah?"

Dare kaaaa...

Tsuketteee...

buat yang baca, saya selaku BABY yang gagal minta doanya buat kasus yang menimpa BAP, semoga semua nya berakhir lancar dan indah seperti yang kita harapkan, bukan yang kita harapkan juga tapi yang terbaik buat mereka, semoga kita dapat mendengar karya mereka lagi secepatnya, ~amin~ yuk berdoa dimulai

...

...

...

...

...

selesai We Love BAP

Still Believe BAP

Urie BAP Yess Sir !


	5. Chapter 5

Ngga bosen author bilang makasih ya yang udah mau riview ff abal saya, makasih yang bilang ff nya bagus  
>makasih buat semua, makasih buat sarannya untuk semuanya makasih sudah mau baca, mampir dan meriview love u all~~<p>

Maaf kalau mengecewakan

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, sama mau bilang makasih buat neechan udah mau jadi editor buat ff ini :v

Cast disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjem namanya saja, maaf kalo out of character, maaf juga kalo ini ff aga somplak gesrek dan lain sebagainya  
>yang baik hati jangan lupa ripiew hmmm apa lagi ya<p>

pokoke saya selaku author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalo ada yang kurang berkenan

cerita ini hanya fiksi belakang dan bila ada kesamaan nama dan cerita mungkin karna saya tidak tahu kalo ada yang tahu mohon beri tahu

udah weh happy reading

HAPPY READING ALL~~

Title : 9304

Author : Y

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taeyeon

dan yang lain lainnya mungkin menyusul

"hyung tunggu, aku akan menjemputmu beberapa menit lagi"

Itulah yang dia katakan sebelum memutuskan sambungan telpon. Apa yang kalian pikirkan benar, kejadian ditaman itu, mulutnya yang kurang ajar yang dengan sangat tidak sopannya tanpa sepersetujuan otak baekhyun mengajak seorang laki-laki ke pesta promnight, dan dengan bodohnya dihadiahi senyum renyah dari laki-laki yang di sampingnya pada saat itu.

"_maukah menjadi pasanganku ke promnight sekolah?"_

"_hahahaha kau mengajakku hyung, kau serius?"_

"_lupakan, pertanyaan bodohku barusan"_

"_kenapa dilupakan? Dan juga kenapa hanya ke promnight?"_

"_emang mau kemana lagi? Sudah lupakan penyataanku tadi"_

"_yah mengajakku berkencan, pacaran, atau ke... love hotel"_

_Peletak_

"_gila! hei aku ngajak kamu itu karna tau taeyeon nuuna ada acara di kampusnya, kalo ngga mending ajak taeyeon nuuna lah sekalian pamer"_

"_kau menyukai taeyeon nuuna hyung?"_

"_menurutmu?"_

"_kata para gadis itu kau pacarnya ketua osis"_

"_sialan, kau dengar gosip dari para gadis gadis sarap itu?"_

"_hooh tapi kasiaaan sekali kau hyung, kau keduluan, taeyeon nuuna sudah mencadi pacar leeteuk sunbae" _sumpah ini murni author ngarang kalo ada yang kurang suka bilang ya hehehe dan kasih saran castnya

"_heh kau tak tau prinsip hidup dae? Sebelum bendera kuning berkibar itu masih bisa ditikung"_

"_Jadi maksudmu sebelum orang itu meninggal masih bisa main tikung-tikungan?__ terserah kau hyung (-) tapi ajakan tadi bagaimana?"_

"_lupakan"_

"_tapi aku mau..."_

"_lupakan aku bilang"_

"_bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajakmu, hyung baekhyun yang lucu maukah kau menjadi teman daehyun untuk menemani daehyun ke pesta promnight?"_

Huuuuffttt... baekhyun kembali menghembuskan nafas panjangnya ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan si bocah siapa namanya? Dae, dae, iya itu daehyun, katanya ketika mencari nama seseorang dan otaknya yang lain langsung memberikan jawaban, entah sebelah kiri atau yang sebelah kanan.

Dan sekarang baekhyun hanya memandang jam dikamarnya, menunggu seorang

...

laki-laki,

God apa yang akan orang lain katakan jika si populer baekhyun pergi ke pesta bergengsi sekolah dengan seorang laki-laki. Tuhan tolong bilang kalau ini hanya mimpi, bangunkan baekhyun tuhan, ini mimpi, mimpi, mimpi yang teramat indah ups, indah atau tidak baekhyun tak dapat menyimpulkannya, yang jelas ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dada baekhyun ketika membayangkan dia, si anak dongeng, Jung DaeHyun.

"baek ada teman mu..."

Dia datang, huaa eottohkeeee girangnya. Tenang baekhyun, tenang tenang tidak akan apa-apa, hanya ke pesta prom, hanya berjalan berduaan dengannya sampai ke pesta, setelah itu, dipesta kau bebas menggoda para gadis

Tunggu sebentar, apa dia akan berjalan berdua?

Apa tapi berdua?

Berati aku harus berduaan dengan dia?

Bagaimana ini?

"Baek..." panggil seseorang

Tenang baek, oke mari kita ceklis persiapanmu dari bawah, celana standart jins hitam, ceklis. Kaos v neck putih, ceklis. Jas hitam, ceklis. Rambut keren, ceklis. Muka tampan as always kau selalu tampan byun baekhyun cengirnya dalam cermin dihadapannya.

"ya aku datang" teriaknya dan berjalan untuk menemui pangerannya, maksudnya temannya. Apa dia sudah gila? Bahkan memimpikan dijemput seorang pangeran, bukankah harusnya dia yang menjemput gadisnya?

Baekhyun turun dengan elegannya ala putri putri raja yang turun dari singgasananya menuju pangeran yang siap dia nikahi (ini lebay), dihadapannya ada daehyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub.

"hyung aku berangkat" pamit baekhyun pada orang yang berada di rumahnya, mengabaikan tatapan cengo dari semua yang memandanginya.

Apa?

Kalian menanyakan bagaimana penampilan daehyun?

Dia sempurna ya tuhan

Andai baekhyun lupa kalo dia adalah namja, mungkin dia sudah mendekapnya erat dan melarangnya untuk pergi ke pesta prom dengan tampilan seperti itu, bisa-bisa dia digoda dan digrepe oleh siluman rubah di pesta nanti.

Oke akan sedikit baekhyun jelaskan, rambutnya dia buat ke atas membuat anting hitam yang dia pakai terlihat jelas, wajahnya natural tanpa polesan, dia memakai jaket berkupluk hitam dan dipadukan dengan tuxedo, dia sempurna bukan? Jadi plis jangan salahkan mata baekhyun jika dia tak bisa berhenti memandang anak yang berjalan di sampingnya dan menggandeng tangannya

... loading

... loading

... loading

WHAT?

Bagai dihempas ke dalam palung di tengah samudra, demi langit dan bumi beserta isinya, baekhyun baru sadar kalau sekarang tangan mereka tengah bertautan. Dan Tuhan, apa Baek yang menggandeng tangannya? Dan sejak kapan Baek menggenggam tangan Daehyun seerat ini,

"heh, jangan cari-cari kesempatan kau dae? Apa-apaan kau pegang-pegang tangan ku? Aku itu senior mu jangan kurang ajar kau" Baek membentak. Dia sih merasa sudah paling jutek dan judes, tapi di telinga daehyun dia dengan sangat jelas sedang mendengar sebuah rengekan.

"hah? Loh kau bagaimana hyung, bukannya kau yang duluan memegang tanganku ini, lihat kau yang mengenggamnya seerat ini" Dae mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan posisi "genggaman" tangan mereka.

JEEESSSSSSS

Tak bisa dipungkiri bila baekhyun tengah berblushing sekarang, kalian juga kaan? Baiklah, Baek tidak bisa berkelit, karena itu sudah terlihat siapa yang menggenggam siapa.

"kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa muka mu memerah seperti itu? Kau kedinginan?" tanya anak dongeng itu

Bisa apa, dada nya berdegup kencang, lebih kencang dari genderang yang akan berperang, mungkin genderang yang setelah berperang kemudian datang musuh lain kemudian berperang lagi sampai baekhyun tak sanggup untuk berisitrahat sekedar menarik nafas. Apa lagi ketika daehyun berjalan ke belakangnya, memeluknya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai jaket, untuk baekhyun.

"kau tak kuat dingin ya hyung, baru keluar beberapa menit dari rumah kau sudah kedinginan, kalau begitu kita berjalan seperti ini hyung" katanya dan makin mempererat pelukannya.

Dan baekhyun?

Dia hanya berkomat-kamit dalam hati, seseorang tolonglah baekhyun, sebelum dia mati kehabisan oksigen, sebelum dia mati akibat jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan dan kemudian pecah karena tidak sanggup bertahan dengan ritme-nya bernyanyi someone call me dokter yang over dosis, dan sebelum tulang tulangnya berubah menjadi jeli atau sebelum dia meleleh akibat perlakuan manis seorang Jung DaeHyun

***9304***

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pesta prom sekolah, daehyun melepas pelukan dan genggamannya 3 meter sebelum mereka sampai ke pesta porm itu, untung saja jalanan sepi dan tidak ada yang melihat mereka dalam posisi super romantis itu, ada segurat kekecewaan dimata baekhyun ketika daehyun harus melepas pelukannya.

Ya Tuhan tak bisakah Kau memperpanjang jarak antara rumah dan tempat pesta ini? Baru saja baekhyun menikmati nyamannya dekapan namja ini, baru saja baekhyun menikmati hembusan-hembusan hangat yang di keluarkan daehyun ketika dia berbicara dan tertawa, baru saja baekhyun menikmati candaan-candaan yang dikeluarkan mereka berdua. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, baekhyun lebih mencintai harga dirinya dibanding dengan kenikmataan yang tadi Tuhan berikan.

Daehyun dan baekhyun masi berjalan beriringan –hanya beriringan bukan bergandengan-, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para siswa yang melihat mereka, ada yang terang-terangan melihat ada pula yang mencuri-curi pandang, ada juga beberapa perempuan yang histeris melihat pemandangan yang memanjakan kaum fujoshi, namun ada juga yang mendecik tak suka.

Baekhyun hanya membuang nafasnya berat, dia bukan seorang yang perfeksionis yang harus tampil sempurna dan sangat memperhatikan omongan orang lain. Dia bisa saja mengabaikan pandangan dan omongan-omongan orang yang membicarakannya, tapi dia Wakil Ketua Oosis mak, dia bagian dari anggota Osis yang harus menjaga image nya hiks, andaikan urat malu baekhyun di copot saat itu juga baekhyun pasti sudah menangis jerit jerit sekarang -.

"baekhyun oppa kau putus dari chanyeol oppa?"

Seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua dan menanyakan hal paling absurd yang pernah di dengarkannya.

_Kapan gw pacaran sama si dobi kampret itu_, membayangkan dirinya pacaran dengan laki-laki saja adalah hal yang paling tabu dan tak akan pernah baekhyun pikirkan, kalian tahu baekhyun jemaat gereja yang taat, dia tahu dosa dan terlebih matanya telah dibutakan oleh pesona si anak dongeng ini eh salah maksudnya taeyeon nuuna.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menjawab

"kaga"

"benarkah oppa ngga putus sama chanyeol oppa?"

"jadian aja kaga mau kapan putus" jutek baekhyun

"lalu dia siapa? Kenapa berjalan bersama oppa?"

Daehyun terkekeh pelan, dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu

"aku hanya temannya baekhyun hyung yang tak sengaja bertemu dijalan, tak apa kan kalau aku menemani baekhyun hyung malam ini"

Gadis yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari daehyun lalu menampilkan wajah malunya, terlihat jelas wajah blushing dan kaget anak gadis itu. Sementara baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di hatinya yang teriris, entah lah rasanya itu nyes nyes sakit-perih gimana gitu, rasa ngilu di hatinya itu seakan berteriak, tidak, tidak boleh, siapapun tidak boleh mendapat perlakuan manis seperti itu dari anak ini, hanya baekhyun, pokoknya hanya baekhyun yang boleh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Daehyun memutar, dan melihat kearah baekhyun

"bagaimana hyung? Aku pandai memikat hati perempuan kan?" tanyanya yang membuat hati baekhyun makin sakit dan berdarah-darah

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Cemburukah? Pada anak dongeng ini? Oh Tuhan, sepertinya baekhyun harus ke gereja dan meminta pengampunan setelah ini.

"terserah kau"

Baekhyun meninggalkan daehyun dengan tergesa, terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang cemburu bukan? Dan dari pada dia harus menangis dan menahan sakit hatinya melihat daehyun yang memperlakukan gadis itu demikian manis, lebih baik dia pergi, menjauh sehingga dia tak perlu dia melihat kejadian-kejadian sejenis yang hanya akan membuatnya lebih ingin menangis.

Dan daehyun yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menatap aneh kearah seseorang yang menjauh darinya, mengerutkan dahinya, menaikan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya dalam hati "dia kenapa?" sepertinya kelola-an baekhyun dapat menular.

_-_-_-_TBC_-_-_-_

Lagi ga ada ide, jadi segini aja dulu, apa yang akan terjadi di malam pesta pernikahan (-) salah maksudnya di pesta promnight sekolah kita saksikan nanti, kalau aku punya ide, idenya mentok hehehehe


	6. Chapter 6

Ngga bosen author bilang makasih ya yang udah mau riview ff abal saya, makasih yang bilang ff nya bagus  
>makasih buat semua, makasih buat sarannya untuk semuanya makasih sudah mau baca, mampir dan meriview love u all~~<p>

Maaf kalau mengecewakan

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, sama mau bilang makasih buat neechan udah mau jadi editor buat ff ini :v

Cast disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjem namanya saja, maaf kalo out of character, maaf juga kalo ini ff aga somplak gesrek dan lain sebagainya  
>yang baik hati jangan lupa ripiew hmmm apa lagi ya<p>

pokoke saya selaku author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalo ada yang kurang berkenan

cerita ini hanya fiksi belakang dan bila ada kesamaan nama dan cerita mungkin karna saya tidak tahu kalo ada yang tahu mohon beri tahu

udah weh happy reading

HAPPY READING ALL~~

Title : 9304

Author : Y

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taeyeon

dan yang lain lainnya mungkin menyusul

Setelah kejadian di pesta promnight sekolah, entah kenapa baekhyun lebih dekat dengan daehyun. Baekhyun tidak lagi akan merasa bosan ketika piket menjaga perpustakaan, karena di sana akan ada daehyun yang dengan senyumannya yang khas bersedia membacakan dongeng untuknya, dongeng mengenai matahari, bulan, dan bumi. Awal pertemuan sang bulan dan bumi, atau ketika matahari yang tidak suka akan kehadiran bulan. Tak jarang pula baekhyun akan tertidur di pundak daehyun ketika rasa lelah bercampur kantuk itu datang, dan daehyun akan dengan setia menungguinya sampai dia terbangun. Dan berjalan bersama ketika pulang sekolah menceritakan semua kisah seorang byun baekhyun, canda dan tawa selalu tergambar jelas disetiap mata orang yang menatapnya.

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana kejadian di pesta prom night sekolah?

Yakin nih ingin tahu?

Kejadian yang sangat memalukan yang dialami oleh seorang byun baekhyun, dan kalian ingin tahu?

Baiklah...

Pesta dimulai, riuh suara penonton menggema di ruang utama pesta, orang-orang sibuk hilir mudik, bernyanyi dan berdansa. Tak terkecuali dengan namja mungil yang saat ini sedang menari di atas lantai dansa dengan hebohnya, seakan semua yang mengganjal hatinya dapat terlupakan dengan hanya menari, sampai rasa lelah melanda. Baekhyun mendudukan badannya di sebuah meja yang dikhususkan untuk para anggota Osis. Ini memang acara rutin tiap tahun dan pasti selalu menjadi agenda rutin Osis, tapi bukan berarti selama acara berlangsung, Osis menjadi panitia yang hanya bisa diam tanpa menikmati pesta loh, malah sebaliknya, disinilah osis menjadi raja yang sebebasnya mengatur acara dan ikut menikmati acara ini. Termasuk ketua osis kita yang tampan yang saat ini tengah menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang hmmmm hmmmm intinya sulit diartikan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"kau kenapa baek? Tak biasanya menari sampai heboh begitu" tanyanya.

"hanya ingin menikmati pesta" jawab baekhyun dan mengambil minuman yang di tawarkan chanyeol.

"oh iya baek, kau datang bersama siapa tadi?" tanya chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya seakan mengintimidasi seorang untuk berkata yang sejujurnya.

"bersama teman, kenapa?"

"sepertinya ketua osis kita yang satu ini cemburu" timbrung kai, dan dihadiahi tinjuan tak sakit oleh chanyeol, dan baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Ngomong-ngomong soal orang yang datang dengan baekhyun, dimana daehyun?

Dia meminta baekhyun untuk menemaninya kan? Huft baekhyun jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan anak itu tadi. Mata baekhyun beredar mencari sosok yang dicarinya, dan matanya seakan mengunci pandangan terhadap namja tampan yang sedang duduk di depan meja bartender di depannya. Orang itu menatap lurus kearah gelas minuman yang sedari tadi terus dia aduk tanpa berniat meminumnya, jelas tergambar ada kesedihan yang teramat dalam tatapannya. Entahlah kenapa tapi baekhyun seakan melihat sebutir liquid bening berhasil meluncur begitu saja dalam sudut matanya. Dan tengan buru buru Dae menepis air matanya.

Deg

Jantung baekhyun kembali berulah, ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk mendekatinya. Badannya bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju namja bersurai grey itu, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari mata seorang park chanyeol.

"dae..."

Sapa baekhyun ketika dia berhadapan dengan anak dongeng itu,

"eh hyung, sejak kapan kau di depanku? Huaa jangan jangan kau setan yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar"

Dia terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan? Dia dapat berkata demikian dengan mulutnya tapi tidak dengan matanya, dalam matanya baekhyun melihat ada kesedihan yang teramat dalam,

"kau kenapa?" sepertinya mulut seorang baekhyun harus sedikit disekolahkan, pasalnya nih mulut ngomong sesuatu tanpa otak baekhyun perintahkan. Apakah sekarang kinerja motorik dapat bekerja sendiri tanpa bantuan otak?

Daehyun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, seakan bertanya 'emang aku kenapa'

Baekhyun memutar otak di kepalanya, agar mulutnya bisa diajak sedikit berkompromi

"maksudku, kenapa kau hanya diam disini dan mengaduk minumanmu, kau tak ingin berdansa?"

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan sekarang dia merasa jantungnya dalam bahaya. Kalian masih bertanya kenapa? Karna si anak dongeng ini tau tidak, dia tersenyum sangat manis dihadapan baekhyun sekarang, dan kalian tau setiap apapun yang dilakukan oleh anak ini selalu dhadiahi reaksi berlebihan dari jantungnya.

Daehyun tersenyum, dia melihat sekelilingnya sebelum dia menatap mata baekhyun dengan penuh arti,

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku hanya tidak tau akan mengajak siapa untuk berdansa denganku hyung. Ah, iya, karena kau yang ada disini, boleh aku mengajakmu berdansa?"

Bungkam,

Tak ada yang berani bicara saat itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap manik mata yang tengah menatapnya dalam, manik mata tajam itu seolah mampu menerbangkannya menuju langit ke 7. Sementara daehyun, dia juga ikut menenggelamkan tatapannya, ketenangan yang dia cari, kebahagiaan yang dia cari ada dalam manik itu. Tanpa perintah tangan daehyun menggenggam tangan kecil baekhyun, mengajaknya berjalan hingga tiba di lantai pesta dansa itu.

Daehyun menarik pinggang baekhyun mendekat padanya. Pikiran baekhyun kosong saat ini, pikirannya sedang berada diantara perbatasan mimpi dengan mata yang sampai saat ini masih menatapnya, dan dia hanya bisa bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang hatinya suruh, otaknya seperti terbius, otaknya telah terbius oleh sebuah nikotin yang berhasil membuat otaknya tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya keleher daehyun. Entah siapa si brengsek yang memutar lagu yang sangat romantis kala itu sampai daehyun dan baekhyun benar benar jatuh pada perangkap sang malaikat cinta.

Semua yang tengah berdansa berhenti dan melihat kearah pasangan ini. Entahlah mereka tak tahu kenapa tapi mata mereka seolah tersihir, mereka melihat dengan penuh kekaguman, kecuali mata yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Mataya memerah syarat dengan kemarahan, tangannya ia kepal seakan dia ingin menghancurkan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

_Namamu Jung Daehyun._

_Kau berani merebut miliku._

_Kita lihat siapa yang dapat memilikinya._

Andai kau tau Matahari selalu menjadi kuasa di langit itu, dan bulan hanya sebongkah kecil yang dengan mudah dapat matahari hancurkan

_-_-_-_TBC_-_-_-_

Ga kerasa udah 6 part T—T kapok saya ga mau lagi bikin ff part kaya gini,, saya berasa dikejar kejar deadline, sama hutang masa T-T kesannya kalian itu deptkolektor yang mau nagih hutang gitu *ini sangat lebay* makasih sekali yang udah mau baca dan rame ramean di ff ini. handik-kun ichan darkhyuners shinning azerolee ibyeori .. ah pokonya semua yang ada di kolom riview gamsahamnida /bow/ arigatou gozaimasu /bow/ dan buat han yuri, jung sehyun admin fp the hyun familly makasih banyak keritik dan sarannya /bow/ oh iya di next part aku mau bikin sudut pandangnya chanyeol... ayoo para chanbaek shipper, para pecinta yeoll berkumpull kita satukan kekuatan hehehehe xp.. semoga ga mengecewakan dan ga terlalu out of character :v

Oh iya satu lagi, makasiih hyung bawell atas ide ceritanya, thanks udah bantu adikmu ini dari kekosongan dan kehampaan inspirasi kemarin. Neomu neomu kamsahamnida hyungieee


	7. Chapter 7

Ngga bosen author bilang makasih ya buat yang udah mau riview ff abal saya, makasih yang bilang ff nya bagus, makasih buat semua, makasih buat sarannya, untuk semuanya makasih sudah mau baca, mampir dan meriview love u all~~

Maaf kalau mengecewakan

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, sama mau bilang makasih buat neechan udah mau jadi editor buat ff ini :v

Cast disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjem namanya saja, maaf kalo out of character, maaf juga kalo ini ff aga somplak gesrek dan lain sebagainya  
>yang baik hati jangan lupa ripiew hmmm apa lagi ya<p>

pokoke saya selaku author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalo ada yang kurang berkenan

cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan bila ada kesamaan nama dan cerita mungkin karena saya tidak tahu kalo ada yang tahu mohon beri tahu

udah weh happy reading

HAPPY READING ALL~~

Title : 9304

Author : Y

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taeyeon

dan yang lain lainnya mungkin menyusul

Dilantai pesta itu kedua namja sedang menari, diiringi dengan lagu sangat romantis yang di putarkan oleh sang DJ. Semua yang ada dan melihat kejadian itu bungkam dan kagum, mereka dapat merasakan kentalnya aroma cinta, dan kekaguman diantara orang yang tengah terbawa oleh perasaannya, menenggelamkan tatapannya hanya pada orang yang ada dihadapannya masing masing, mengabaikan tatapan kagum semua orang yang berhenti berdansa dan hanya memandang pada dua mahluk yang berakhiran Hyun ini.

Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh kagum, kecuali seseorang yang berada di sisi ruangan, matanya memerah sarat dengan kemarahan, dan dia berhasil meremukan kaleng minuman yang dia genggam saat ini, saat seseorang menghampirinya

"Hoy kenapa kau Yeol"

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh emosi

Dan orang yang ada disampingnya, yang tak lain adalah ajudan dari ketua OSIS Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai itu hanya memandang Chanyeol aneh sebelum dia mengikuti arah pandangan dari mata sang ketua OSIS.

"Hah Baekhyun mu direbut Yeol?"

"Aku tanya siapa si brengsek itu"

"Hooo, tak bisakah kau santai sedikit kawan?"

Namun Chanyeol sudah tak bisa untuk menahan emosinya. Apa kalian tahu apa arti seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk seorang Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol menyayanginya ah ralat dia mencintai namja itu melebihi apapun di dunia, apapun yang ada di hidupnya.

Kalian tahu Chanyeol, dengan IQ yang diatas rata-rata dan dengan kekuatan uang dari keluarga harusnya dia mendapat beasiswa Harvard di tahun keduanya SMA namun dia tolak demi namja manis ini, demi Baekhyun juga selama bertahun tahun dia menjadi seseorang pemuja rahasia untuk namja manis yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang bastard di hadapannya ini.

Seketika bayangan bayangan Baekhyun dimasa lalu muncul kembali diingatan seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang manis menawarkan minuman kaleng untuknya, Baekhyun yang mengajarkan dia cara membolos jam pelajaran, Baekhyun yang menjadi partnernya di band sekolah semasa SMP, Baekhyun yang menjadi koor gereja, hingga Baekhyun yang berkencan dengan seorang wanita bernama Kim TaeYeon. Dan seketika pula Chanyeol merasa dikhianati oleh namja manis ini. Bukankah dia straight? Bukankah dia mencintai Taeyeon nuna? Tapi kenapa saat ini dia berdansa dengan seorang laki-laki? Dan dimana Taeyeon nuna? Bukannya seharusnya dia bersama Taeyeon nuna di prom sekolah?

Emosi Chanyeol sudah tak terbendung, banjir akan kemarahan telah siap melanda pesta prom night itu, dan…

BUGH

Sebuah hantaman diberikan oleh seorang Chanyaeol kepada dia yang menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun hingga namja itu tersungkur dan jatuh. Semuanya yang ada disana terlihat kaget, tak terkecuali dengan namja cantik yang saat ini tersadar dari buayan cupid sang malaikat cinta itu ikut tersentak kaget, dia melihat Daehyun mengelap darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya jijik ke arah orang yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang entah lah, ada kebahagiaan dalam sorot mata nya –daehyun- saat dia memandang Chanyeol, di dalam mata dia terpancar tatapan seorang yang merindukannya, tapi ada tatapan lain yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui ketika itu.

"Park Chanyeol apa apaan kau?!" teriak Baekhyun

Chanyeol diam, dia tau kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini akan menjadi belati untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Daehyun berdiri, dia menepuk nepuk badan yang dia rasa kotor sebelum dia berkata sesuatu yang kembali menyulut kemarahan seorang Park Chanyeol

"Kau ingin berkenalan dengan ku hyung? Sampai kau harus menggunakan tanganmu begitu? Ah, bukankah kau ketua OSIS?"

Chanyeol kembali mengepalkan tanggannya, sebuah bogeman hampir saja mengenai wajah tampan Daehyun jika Kai tidak ada disana untuk menghalangnya.

"Uhuu, sabar bung, ingat reputasimu kawan." Seru Kai dan dia berhasil menyeret Chanyeol menjauh dari dua orang tadi.

Baekhyun sendiri ikut menarik Daehyun menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan mengerumuni mereka. "Ayo pulang Dae."

Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan memandang namja manis ini

"Sepertinya dia cemburu pada ku hyung." Lirih Daehyun

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam ditempat, dan merasa seperti hidupnya berubah hanya dengan satu malam yang sangat kampret ini, kenapa dia seolah jadi seorang putri yang direbutkan oleh dua panggeran (-") harusnya dia yang jadi pangeran bukan?

Daehyun hampir saja menabrak Baekhyun yang berhenti mendadak ketika itu

"Kau tak apa apa Dae?" tanyanya dan melihat darah segar di sudut bibir Daehyun.

"Ah ini?" katanya menunjuk pada lukanya "Aku tak apa-apa Hyung, hanya luka kecil seperti ini bukan masalah untukku"

Bohong.

Baekhyun tau Daehyun berbohong, karena luka di sudut bibirnya begitu terlihat. Luka sobek itu pasti sakit. Baekhyun tahu itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun menarik Daehyun di sebuah taman, mendudukan nya di hadapan Baekhyun lalu mengobati luka namja itu, Daehyun menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa Dae?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, dia sungguh tidak percaya kalau Daehyun menjawab tidak apa-apa. Dirinya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Daehyun.

"Aku tak apa hyung, jangan mengkhawatirkan ku, aku tak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Bungkam

Tak ada kata kata lain yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun hanya dapat mematung memandang mata tajam Daehyun, mencari sesuatu yang entah lah Baekhyun sendiri tak mengetahui apa itu. Namun lain dengan Daehyun, matanya masih tajam tapi seperti memikirkan sesuatu, menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang bulan

"Apa kau yakin tak berpacaran dengan ketua OSIS hyung?"

Tanya Daehyun dan hanya dihadiahi tatapan datar dari Baekhyun.

"Perlu berapa kali aku bilang, AKU STRAIGHT!" Baekhyun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tapi sepertinya ketua OSIS menyukai mu."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau yakin mencintai Taeyeon nuna dan bukan ketua OSIS hyung?"

Bukan dengan Taeyeon nuna ataupun Chanyeol, Dae, tapi sepertinya hatiku telah jatuh pada orang lain, itu yang ada dalam batin Baekhun sesungguhnya bila Daehyun dapat mendengarnya. Namun Daehyun hanya manusia biasa, dia bukan ki joko bodo yang bisa tau bila pesawat air asia sedang ada di perbatasan dunia nyata dan dunia gaib, **author ngarang jangan dibilangin sama pihak berwajib plis hehe maaf mari lanjutkan.** Terlebih dia tak dapat menangkap dan membaca maksud ekspresi Baekhyun karena dia masih tenggelam dengan sinar sang bulan.

"Aku lebih menyukai kau dengan ketua OSIS dari pada Taeyeon nuna hyung." Lanjut Daehyun.

_Kenapa harus dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa tidak dengan dirimu sendiri? _Baekhyun membatin.

"Dia sepertinya sangat menyukaimu hyung, ah aku pasti akan mati dengan tenang jika melihat mu bahagia dengan ketua OSIS."

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap seseorang yang matanya tengah menatap sorot indah sang bulan, entah rasa sakit apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Yang jelas rasanya sesak, apakah semua karena Daehyun yang tak mengerti dirinya? Atau karena dia yang tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Daehyun saat ini?

"Apakah bumi akan baik baik saja bila dia hanya hidup dengan bulan? Atau apakah dia akan baik baik saja tanpa bulan, apakah bulan sepenting itu untuk kehidupan bumi? Lalu bagaimana kehidupan bumi jika bulan mati?"

**Chanyeol say: ehemmm misi numpang lewat, woy author ini part gue woy ngapa lu masih bahas mereka berdua, liat noh fans gw udah nunggu kapan Chanyeol yang keren main di ff ini. Mau lu di marahin fans gw**

**Sorry Yeol lupa hehehe, greget liat nih pasangan :v**

Keesokan harinya, semua siswa kembali menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa, bukan suatu alasan untuk meliburkan para siswa ini hanya karena pesta promnight bukan? Sekolah memang mengijinkan adanya pesta yang di adakan sampai larut malam asal tidak mengganggu proses belajar mengajar keesokan harinya.

Dan disinilah ketua OSIS tampan kita berada, dia menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini beberapa menit yang lalu, emosi masih menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana kekecewaan, merasa dirinya di khianati, dan kemarahan pada si brengsek yang merebut Baekhyun-nya masih mendominasi pikirannya saat ini. Semua mata menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang ketakutan, tak sedikit pula bisikan demi bisikan didengarnya mengenai masalah semalam, dan itu makin membuatnya murka.

"Hoy Park Chanyeol, apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak semalam?" teriakan Kai dengan cengiran khasnya menjadi suatu rutinitas yang selalu dia jalani disekolah.

Dia Kai yang menjadi sahabat Chanyeol sejak mengikuti ekskul basket, dia menjadi sahabat sekaligus bawahan OSIS yang paling setia untuk seorang Park Chanyeol, Kai juga orang yang mengetahui bagaimana cinta seorang Park Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kau masih marah Yeol?"

"Siapa si brengsek itu? Aku harap kau bisa mencari tau siapa si brengsek itu Kai. Kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun? Dan apa hubungannya dengan baekhyun?" perintah Chanyeol dengan gusar.

"Hahaha akan ku lakukan itu Yeol, kau tenang saja dan jangan khawatir. Kau yang selama ini bersama Baekhyun, kau yang selama ini menantinya dan kau yang selama ini mendampinginya, jadi kau tak bisa dibandingkan dengan bocah ingusan yang akan merebut Baekhyun mu itu Yeol."

Ya memang Chanyeol yang selama ini setia disamping Baekhyun, ya jika Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu setia menemani Baekhyun. Jadi kenapa dia harus takut ketika Baekhyun bersama dengan namja lain. Tapi tidak bisa begitu, Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak khawatir terhadap Baekhyun yang akan menjauh darinya, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa ada perasaan aneh. Antara Baekhyun dan laki laki itu.

Chanyeol masih memikirkan hal itu, fikirannya tak fokus terhadap semua pelajaran yang berlangsung. Dia bahkan tak sadar jika Baekhyun memandang aneh terhadap dirinya. Hingga bel nada istirahat terdengar, Chanyeol masih saja seperti itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak berniat untuk apapun walaupun hanya keluar dari dalam kelasnya pada jam istirahat ini, dia hanya ingin semua orang meninggalkannya dengan fikirannya sendiri, namun perutnya berkata lain. Suatu hal yang baru Chanyeol sadari karena terlalu memikirkan Baekhyun bahwa dia belum makan. Huft efek patah hati itu memang sangat terlihat, Chanyeol harus sering sering mendengarkan lagu terlatih patah hati sepertinya -_- **maaf kan author sebenarnya author yang begitu, napa jadi curhat -_- ckckck oke abaikan dan mari lanjut.** Chanyeol bergerak mau tak mau menuju kantin. Sepertinya dia terkena sindrom hidup segan mati pun tak mau xp

**Chanyeol say : thor yang bener lu, image gw dipertaruhkan.**

**Author : ia maaf -_- perasaan gw nistain Baekhyun dia ga ngomel deh.**

Dan disinilah matanya mengunci pandangan terhadap setan yang merebut Baekhyun-nya itu, Chanyeol memperlihatkan smirk tampannya. Entah takdir atau setingan author yang menginginkan adanya banyak konflik. Namun semua ini yang harus terjadi, Daehyun bergerak mendekati Chanyeol, **niatnya mau beli batagor di belakang si Chanyeol,**llChanyeol ikut berjalan ke arahnya, **kalo Chanyeol mau beli baso tahu di sebrang tukang batagor**_**,**_dan dengan sengaja Chanyeol menabrak bahu Daehyun**, adegan sinetron biasa -_-**_ ,_ kemudian menarik tangan Daehyun untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan desisannya.

"Kutunggu kau di lapangan basket pulang sekolah!"

Hua~~~~~ Chanyeol mau ngapain di lapangan basket sekolah huh?

Mau nembak Daehyun ya? Ey ternyata Chanyeol diam diam suka sama Daehyun ya?

Oke ini ngarang asli.

Hehehe otak author mulai panas /terbukti dengan ff ini yang makin kacrut/ curhat dikit, tadinya mau bikin Chanyeol pov, bukan Chanyeol pov tapi dia yang serba tahunya nyeritain Chanyeol-nya cuman 1 part tapi kayanya ga bisa.

Buat ByunViBaek yang minta cerita bumi bulan dan matahari, ntar ya author bikinin extra part buat ff ini. Tapi ntar palingan udah ff 9304 nya selesai ntar dikasih ekstra part nya cerita bumi bulan dan matahari, author harus ngarang dulu :v

Buat ibyeori huaaaaaaaaaa kita merasakan hal yang sama, jangan-jangan kita berjodoh bikin ff chapter itu bener bener sesuatu sekalii bikin badan meriang masuk angin .

Buat Handikun maaf ga bisa review di ff kamu xp tapi aku selalu review ff kamu di fp nya Hyun family ko .

Buat yang ngerasa ff nya kependekan, sengajaaa . Aku sengaja bikin tiap part pendek pendek itu biar keliatan banyak aja gitu part nya, terus juga biar kalian nya ripiu di tiap chapternya hahahaha modus author biar keliatan ripiu nya banyak .

Buat yang udah ripiu makasih ya kritik dan sarannya :v

Buat sidernim dan semua makasih udah baca semoga ff ini menginspirasi kita semua, inspirasi dari mananya, -_- inspirasi aja lah buat kalian berkarya juga

Kalo boleh author mau nanya nih, nanya sekalian curhat. Menurut kalian wajar ga kalo author minta ripiu? Aku takut masa dulu itu niatannya bikin ffn itu cuman karena pengen ngepostin karya-karya dari pada nganggur gitu, bulukan di pc, tapi sekarang aku jadi kaya penuntut ga sih? Minta ripiu gitu? Dulu itu ada yang baca aja udah syukur sekarang ko ngerasa kesel ya kalo liat kolom ripiu kosong, huee~ takut masa T—T udah ah ini katanya banyak bukan karena ceritanya, tapi karena curhatan author yang kepanjangan maaf /bow/ see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

udah ah author cape jadi ga akan banyak bacot hehehe

yang mau tau ini ff apa sama siapa cast nya liat di part sebelumnya hehehehe

happy reading all~~~~~

14.00 South Korean Time. Waktu yang paling ditunggu oleh siswa sekolah –sekolah dimana namja cantik Byun Baekhyun, namja jangkung Park Chanyeol juga namja misterius Jung Daehyun berada-. Kalian tahu ini waktu mereka untuk apa? **Bukan untuk anu anuan -_- jangan lupa ini ff rated T. **Yeah kalian benar, ini adalah bel akhir pelajaran, bel yang paling ditunggu anak sekolahan. Dan jika kalian bertanya dimana seorang Park Chanyeol berada maka author menjawab, disinilah ketua OSIS yang tampan kita berada. Kalian bisa tebak di mana kan? Yups di lapang basket sekolah, apa kalian akan bertanya sedang apa dia? **Ni author banyak omong ya, ga bisa to the point aja gitu thor? Hehe oke baiklah, kita lanjutkan.** Chanyeol sedang memainkan bola nya dengan malas, menunggu seseorang, menunggu dia yang diindikasi oleh vanlentino rosi telah menikung Baekhyun-nya. Yah dia menunggu pria yang semalam kemarin bersama seorang Byun Baekhyun, sekaligus pria yang berhasil menyulut kecemburuan dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia masih memainkan bolanya malas, menggiringnya kesana dan kemari hingga namja tampan itu muncul dihadapannya. Chanyeol ber_smirk_ dan berjalan mendekati pria yang menatapnya dengan aneh itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku hyung?" tanya Daehyun setelah Chanyeol berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain." Chanyeol mengoper bola pada Daehyun "_One on one._" Lanjutnya.

Daehyun menampilkan _smirk_ tampannya, tersenyum miris dan dalam hati dia berkata, _ini akibatnya bila kita berani mengusik matahari._

Daehyun berjalan menuju salah satu kursi penonton, menyimpan tasnya, melinting kemeja yang dia gunakan sebelum akhirnya dia berada di tengah lapangan dengan seseorang yang menantangnya.

Keadaan sekolah ramai ketika itu, ini memang jam pulang sekolah, namun bukan waktunya para siswa untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Baiklah author jelaskan, sebagian besar kegiatan club disekolah ini di laksanakan setelah pulang sekolah, jadi tak heran jika sekolah ini memang padat penghuninya bahkan sampai senja menjelang. Dan sekarang sepertinya jam kegiatan club itu tak akan ada artinya, sekarang semua siswa tengah melihat kearah lapangan basket itu.

Siapa yang akan melewatkan pertandingan ini, seorang kapten tim, ketua OSIS dengan kesempurnaannya menantang murid yang asal usulnya saja tidak kita ketahui.

Mari kita abaikan semua siswa yang tengah membicarakan siapa yang menang antara Daehyun dan Chanyeol, lebih baik kita kembali pada dua laki-laki super keren yang tengah saling menatap tajam. Tatapan yang penuh akan emosi, tatapan seorang pembunuh.

Bola di tangan ketua OSIS saat ini, dia hanya mendrible bola ditempat, menampilkan smirk -senyum khas orang meremehkan- pada namja yang ada di depannya. Hingga dia menerjang Daehyun yang diam tak bergeming. Chanyeol hampir saja berhasil melewati namja tampan itu jika tidak dengan cepat Daehyun membuat gerakan dan berhasil merebut bola dari tangan ketua OSIS.

"Cih, bagus juga gerakan mu sialan." Desis Chanyeol.

Satu jam berlalu, tak ada yang ingin mengalah antara Daehyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya masih saling bersaing untuk dapat memasukan bola ke ring lawan. Tidak ada yang menghitung berapa score Chanyeol maupun Daehyun, semua penonton melihat takjub pada permainan kedua namja ini. Selama ini tak ada yang dapat menandingi seorang Park Chanyeol. Tidak seorangpun. Namun sepertinya sejarah akan berubah. Sekarang ada seorang anak yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya yang berhasill menandingi seorang Park Chanyeol sang ketua club basket. Mereka berdua masih memainkan permainan bola basket dengan indah, bak pelukis yang sedang menari indah dengan kuasnya.

**Kalo mau bayangin gimana mereka main, bayangin aja Aomine Daiki sama Kagami Taiga lagi main basket –Koruko no basuke- yang masuk ke mode zone :v**

Mereka masih memainkan permainan dengan intens, hingga Daehyun berhenti. Bola masih berada dalam genggamannya, tapi tidak dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia merasakan matanya kabur, pandangannya hampir berubah menjadi gelap jika dia tidak segera menghentikan pergerakannya tadi. Linu menjalar keseluruh badannya. _"Oh tidak, Tuhan kumohon jangan sekarang." _batinnya. Dia mengerjap beberapa saat, menggembalikan kesadaran yang hampir putus, dan menahan sengatan-sengatan menyakitkan dalam badannya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti" Chanyeol sekarang ada tepat beberapa langkah dihadapan Daehyun.

Daehyun mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, dia sedang berdoa semoga dia masih sanggup menopang tubuhnya, semoga dia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit yang saat ini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan semoga dia bisa menyelesaikan apa yang harus dia selesaikan dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Dan smirk terhias diwajah tampan Daehyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hyung?" tanya Daehyun, mengoper bola pada Chanyeol hingga bola berada di tangan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol yang merasa diremehkan menangkap bola itu dan menjawab "Aku hanya ingin kau lenyap, hilang, karena aku tak suka melihat kau berkeliaran." Chanyeol melempar kembali bola itu hingga bola kembali di tangan seorang Daehyun.

"Kau tak suka aku berkeliaran atau kau tak suka aku BERDEKATAN dengan Baekhyun, hyung ketua OSIS yang terhormat" Daehyun semakin meremehkan, sedikit menekan kata berdekatan dan kembali mengoper bola itu.

"Apa yang kau tahu brengsek!" Chanyeol terpancing emosi.

Hanya melempar tangkap bola seperti anak kecil yang terlihat dimata semua yang menonton. Mereka hanya menebak apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada kedua orang itu. Bagi orang yang ikuti pesta prom pasti tau bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol memukul keras seorang Jung Daehyun. Apakah hal itu akan terjadi lagi saat ini?

"Kau menyukainya hyung?" Daehyun sedikit menurunkan intonasinya dan kembali melempar bola itu.

"Aku bilang tak ada hubungannya dengan mu, BRENGSEK!" teriak Chanyeol yah masih dengan acara lempar tangkap bolanya.

"KALAU KAU MENYUKAINYA KENAPA TAK KAU KATAKAN SAJA PADANYA!" Daehyun melempar bola dengan keras ke lantai hingga bola yang sedari tadi jadi operan di permainan itu memantul dan menghilang kesisi lapangan. "Kenapa jika kau menyukainya? Ada yang salah? Apa kau takut dengan reputasi mu hyung? Hingga nanti akan banyak beredar kabar seorang Park Chanyeol, ketua OSIS yang sempurna menyukai sesama jenis"

Chanyeol diam.

"Atau…." Daehyun menggantung perkataannya "Kau takut pada tuan Park yang busuk itu jika suatu saat akan ada artikel dengan judul SEORANG PENGUSAHA TERNAMA KOREA YANG BERSIH, MEMPUNYAI SEORANG ANAK DENGAN PENYIMPANGAN ORIENTASI SEKS…"

BUGH

Sebelum Daehyun sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya sebongkah tinjuan yang syarat dengen emosi di terimanya hingga dia jatuh tersungkur di lapangan.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum, waktu yang pas batinnya, yah ini sangat pas. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena yang dia butuhkan sekarang memang ini, yang dia butuhkan sebuah alasan untuk tertidur, karena Daehyun sudah tak sanggup menahan beban badannya sendiri ketika itu.

Daehyun masih tetap tersenyum meremehkan bahkan ketika Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Daehyun, menindih badannya yang tertidur di lapangan itu, dan menatap mata Daehyun dengan tatapan keji.

"Tau apa kau tentang keluarga ku? Tau apa kau tentang hidupku? Dan tau apa kau mengenai perasaanku sialan!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan lantang, mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang telah tertahan.

"Masih menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri? Ku peringatkan kau hyung, kalau kau masih tak mengatakan perasaanmu, aku berani bersumpah jika aku yang akan mendapatkannya."

Sementara itu….

Kai yang masih dengan kegiatannya menggoda para gadis dan menanyai mereka tentang anak yang berhasil memancing amarah Park Chanyeol itu, segera berlari menuju lapangan basket setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari sana. Yah bagi Kai, Chanyeol memang sangat sempurna untuk menjadi seorang ketua OSIS, dia bijaksana, pintar, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung **/-_-/** dia mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan yang sangat kental, dia mempunyai sifat sifat yang dimiliki seorang pemimpin. Inilah alasannya kenapa dia selalu menjadi ketua siswa sejak Chanyeol masih berada di junior high school **/iyalah masa iya di SD -_-/. **Mungkin karena Chanyeol merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea sehingga sedari kecil dia sudah dididik untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, seseorang yang akan menjadi pewaris sebuah perusahaan. Namun tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini bukan? Semua orang pasti punya kekurangan, termasuk Chanyeol. Dia seorang yang temperamental, emosinya gampang sekali tersulut, Kai bahkan selalu takut bila dia tak disana dan menenangkan ketika Chanyeol emosi, mungkin sudah banyak orang yang Chanyeol bunuh.

Kai tiba di lapangan itu, melihat adegan pukul memukul Chanyeol, dan segera meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Woy Chanyeol, jika kau ingin bersaing bukan dengan cara seperti ini!" Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti.

"Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku menghajar si brengsek ini!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kai. Emosi benar-benar sudah menguasainya.

"Kau tak lihat ini dimana yeol? Lihat? Ini sekolah dan lihat semua orang memandangmu sekarang, hentikan ku bilang!"

Mata Chanyeol berpedar, dia baru sadar jika dirinya masih berada di wilayah sekolah, dia baru sadar jika orang-orang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan. Oh sial! Kenapa Chanyeol bisa lupa, Chanyeol harus menjaga reputasinya jika ingin mendapat kembali beasiswa yang dia inginkan.

Akhirnya Kai berhasil membawa Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan seseorang yang terkapar lemas di lapangan. Sedangkan Daehyun, yah dia, orang yang terkapar itu, hanya bisa memandang lemah kepada dua namja yang meninggalkannya, kemudian tersenyum.

Tak ada smirk, tak ada senyum untuk melecehkan lawan, tak ada seringai yang mengerikan itu sekarang, yang ada hanyalah senyum kebahagiaan, Daehyun tertawa dengan lepas sebelum akhirnya Daehyun tak sanggup untuk membendung airmatanya, matanya basah dan dia berkata lirih.

"Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini takdir mempertemukan kita?" Dan semua menjadi gelap dalam pandangan seorang Jung Daehyun.

9304

Seminggu berlalu, semua penghuni sekolah kembali ke rutinitas seperti biasa. Tak ada yang dilakukan Chanyeol setelah kekacauan yang hampir merusak reputasinya dan bahkan hampir menggagalkan rencananya untuk mendapat beasiswa ke universitas yang dia inginkan. Selama seminggu itu semua artikel di mading sekolah, semua gosip yang dibahas para siswa di koridor atau kelas dan kantin sekolah adalah tentang perkelahian ketua OSIS dengan si anak baru, bahkan para guru bimbingan konselingnya, dan para petinggi sekolah menegur dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dan yang lebih parah, selama seminggu itu pula hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi tak seperti dulu. Seperti ada celah dan dinding pembatas yang berada antara mereka saat ini. Inilah hal yang membuat Chanyeol merasa pening selama beberapa hari terakhir hingga saat ini dia hanya diam di kursi ruangan OSIS hingga si makhluk hitam dan pesek ini membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Woy bro." Sapanya.

"Bagaimana? Siapa si brengsek yang berniat merebut Baekhyun?"

Selama ini memang banyak orang yang menganggap bila Chanyeol adalah pacar Baekhyun, semua karena tatapan seorang Park Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Dalam tatapannya selalu mencerminkan seolah dia adalah pengagum, cintanya yang tak terbendung itu terlihat hanya dari bagaimana cara Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Ikut aku." Ajak Kai, Chanyeol patuh dan mengikuti kemana Kai akan mengajaknya.

Dan sekarang disinilah Chanyeol berada. Perpustakaan. Melihat apa yang ingin Kai perlihatkan padanya. Dia berada di sebuah lorong yang dia sendiri tak yakin ada orang yang akan membaca buku buku di lorong itu. Sekali lagi Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat nama dari lorong itu, benar 9304 dongeng. Kai berjalan sangat pelan, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar dia tak menjatuhkan apapun, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk tak bersuara, bahkan jangan sampai ada suara jejak kaki yang tercipta diantara langkah mereka. Seperti maling jemuran celana dalam, ah bukan, seperti seorang ninja yang sedang menyamar untuk mengelabui musuhnya, hingga dia sampai.

DEG…..

Hatinya sakit, sungguh sakit. Dia merasa hatinya teriris melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di pundak seseorang. Yah seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini menjadi perhatian Chanyeol. Yah orang itu, dia yang merebut Baekhyun-nya. Lengan Baekhyun melingkar dengan manis di lengan kekar namja itu. Dan namja itu juga ikut tertidur dengan menopang kepalanya di kepala Baekhyun.

"Namanya Jung Dae Hyun, dia anak kelas satu, dari apa yang ku tahu sepertinya mereka pertama bertemu disini, perpustakaan ini, lorong ini, hingga akhirnya mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti sekarang ini" Kai menarik nafas panjang. "Kau kalah start yeol." Lirihnya.

Sinar matahari senja itu masuk melalui celah jendela di lorong 9304, menerpa dua orang yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat mesra, bak harmoni yang Tuhan ciptakan. Kedua insan itu sungguh sangat cocok dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Ada kemiripan wajah yang terlihat dari kedua namja yang tengah menautkan tanggannya itu. Dengan seorang yang mengabaikan rasa sakit yang teramat yang menusuk di dadanya. Sebuah trisula seperti menancap pada hati yang sekarang tengah terluka.

Apa yang salah dengan kisah cinta seorang Park Chanyeol? Apakah dia yang salah? Apakah Baekhyun yang salah? Atau si brengsek Daehyun yang salah? Namun sepertinya sesuatu yang salah disini adalah Chanyeol yang harus rela menjadi seorang cast di ff seorang Daebaek shipper **thor serius nih, gw banting nih banting -_- ini bagian kerennya ini. **Tapi ternyata yang salah itu adalah dirinya sendiri, yah Chanyeol yang hanya diam ketika dia bisa untuk mengejar apa yang dia inginkan. Chanyeol hanya menunggu kesempatan datang menghampirinya, hanya menunggu seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tak peka dan lola **sorry Baek, seneng nistain lu sih xp kita ulangi kalimat sebelumnya :v. **Chanyeol hanya menunggu kesempatan datang menghampirinya, hanya menunggu seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tak peka dan lola untuk menyadari arti tatapan seorang Park Chanyeol, menyadari perasaan sebenarnya yang dirasakan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Disana lah letak kesalahan Chanyeol, disaat dia bisa berlari untuk mengejarnya, dia hanya menunggu hingga Baekhyun sekarang jauh dan tak terkejar. Disaat Chanyeol harusnya jatuh bangun untuk mendapatkannya, dia hanya diam dan menanti jika suatu saat Baekhyun akan sadar jika dia yang selama ini mencintainya. Disaat Chanyeol harus melompat tinggi untuk menggapainya **lu mah ga usah lompat udah tinggi Yeol, yang harus nya loncat biar nambah tinggi itu Baekhyun, makanya baek tumbuh itu keatas bukan kesamping, aduh author gila maaf /bow/ **Disaat Chanyeol harus melompat tinggi untuk menggapainya dia hanya berharap dan menunggu sampai Baekhyun datang padanya.

Sekarang Chanyeol menyadari apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan saat di awal, dia harusnya berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkannya, apakah sudah terlambat? Atau mungkin inilah saatnya untuk dia melakukan sesuatu….

9304

Lalalala lalal lalaa happiness

Ayoo tepuk tangannya manaa,, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang aku bikin dengan 2130 word didalamnya, wih harus dimasukan ke gueness book record :v maaf Bahasa inggris ku emang jelek -_-

Semoga suka chapter ini, maaf jika bagian Chanyeol-nya sangat out of character, sekali lagi maaf /bow/

oh iya ff ini part depan end :v aku udah bikin ceritanya di end-in, aku post minggu depan ya hehehehe ya udah kalo minta ripiu ga salah sekarang aku minta ripiu, awas kalo ngga ripiu aku santet :v hahahaha bercanda, makasih buat yang ngasih ripiu kemarin ada pertanyaan apa ya aku lupa /mikir keras/ ah lupa, oh iya ga apa apa ko mau ancurin kolom ripiu ga apa apa sumpah. coret coret panjang panjang kaya kereta apai, mau ngebash aku, mau ngebash cerita, mau muji juga gapapa rela. apa lagi kalo kalian mau ngirimin duit buat aku wah sangat diterima :v

udah ah kebanyakan bacot byeeeeeee,, sampai jumpa minggu depan kawan ;.;)/


	9. Chapter 9

tan ta tan ta /ala monokuma/

oke fix aku pundung hehehehe ga deng

maaf yang terganggu karna bacotanku di ff hehe, makasih sarannya, udah aku kurangi ko bacotannya XP

tapi berasa ada yang kurang kalo ga ngebacot, hehehehe maaf maaf oke ini chapter akhirnya

Happy reading all XP

***9304***

Entah kenapa baekhyun merasa aneh dengan seorang chanyeol akhir-akhir ini, dia seperti seseorang yang takut kehilangan baekhyun. Dia bahkan mengubah jadwal piket perpustakaan dan uks, mencoret namanya dalam daftar piket perpustakaan, sehingga baekhyun tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjaga perpustakaan.

Padahal baekhyun sudah sangat bahagia bila dia mendapat jadwal piket perpustakaan, kalian tau kan alasannya? Ya jelas si anak dongeng itu.

Baekhyun merasa dia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika bersama daehyun, dia nyaman dengan perlakuan yang didapatkannya dari daehyun, perhatiannya, cara dia memandang baekhyun, cara dia tersenyum, juga caranya menghawatirkan baekhyun.

Tapi apa? Sekarang kesempatan baekhyun mendapat dongeng dari daehyun, kesempatan baekhyun untuk disamping daehyun berkurang sekarang, haaa~ benar benar meyebalkan.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya panjang, dan berjalan lunglai menuju UKS.

Baekhyun membuka satu satunya pintu bercat putih dan satu satunya bangunan yang lebih mirip bangunan rumah sakit dari pada sekolah ini. Dia membungkukkan badan nya ke Jung Se Hyun **(hai jumaa '.')/)** perawat sekolah yang ditugaskan di sekolahnya. Kalian bertanya siapa dia? **Untuk orang yang suka kepoin fanpage The Hyun Familly di Facebook ****atau twitter ****pasti tau sama orang ini, maaf salah pokus.** Dia adalah alumni yang sekarang mengejar gelar dokternya, yah, dia adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir di jurusan kedokteran. Dan apa yang dilakukan mahasiswa kedokteran disini, terlalu gengsi kalau bilang sekolah sengaja mencari perawat yang belum profesional untuk menjadi perawat sekolah, yah biasa untuk mengirit alokasi dana sekolah, **kenapa jadi bahas dana segala ya (-), entahlah author mulai lelah, lanjut ke cerita.**

"anyeong baek, mau apa kau kesini? Minta obat?" tanya perawat itu

Sudah ku bilang kan kalau baekhyun itu adalah anak populer kedua setelah chanyeol, jadi tak perlu mengenalkan diri pada siapapun disekolah ini, semuanya pasti sudah tahu, Byun Baek Hyun namja manis, wakil ketua osis yang manis, pemikat hati para pria dari sekolah lainnya. **Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir (-")**

"ahh,, anii nuna, saya ditugaskan piket UKS menggantikan teman saya yang kemarin"

"oh begitu, kalau begitu duduklah dan isi absen disana"

Baekhyun duduk, matanya berpendar melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, dan betapa kagetnya dia menemukan seonggok**, (salah)** sebatang manusia, **(salah juga),** sesosok manusia **(ini lebih cocok)** yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang paling pojok yang ada di ruang UKS ini. Tentu saja baekhyun kaget karna dia tahu siapa yang sedang tidur itu, dia adalah jung daehyun, si namja dongeng yang selalu baekhyun rindukan. Baekhyun hendak membangunkannya bila saja tangan Jung SeHyun tidak menahannya ketika itu.

"mau kemana kau?"

"dia itu, ini masih pelajaran nun, kenapa dia malah enak enakkan tidur di ruang uks begini" rutuk baekhyun, satu yang baekhyun tau. Daehyun hobby membolos pelajaran olah raga. Dan sekarang apakah dia membolos disemua pelajarannya?

"nah kau sendiri?"

"kelasku sedang jam kosong, park saem tidak bisa mengajar, dan aku ditugaskan untuk piket UKS nuna"

"oh begitu"

"kalau begitu biar aku bangunkan anak malas ini"

Tangan Baekhyun hampir saja membangunkan namja pemalas di ranjang itu jika sehyun untuk kedua kalinya tidak menahan pergerakan baekhyun.

"jangan bangunkan dia baek nuuna mohon"

"tappp..."

"biarkan dia tertidur, biarkan dia mengistirahatkan badannya untuk sejenak"

Sehyun menatap aneh pada sosok yang tertidur itu, tangan yang tadi dia pakai untuk menahan pegerakan baekhyun sekarang dia pakai untuk mengelus surai daehyun dan membenahi poni namja tampan ini, sebelum dia mendaratkan kecupan di kening orang ini.

Mata baekhyun memanas, tangannya sudah di kepal, ingin rasanya dia meninju apapun yang ada di depannya saat ini. Tanpa banyak ba bi bu dia keluar, meninggalkan ruang uks dan tembok tak bersalah di depan ruangan itu menjadi pelampiasan seorang byun baekhyun, sebongkah tinjuan keras dia layangkan pada tembok itu penuh dengan emosi, seakan dia mengeluarkan semua emosinya pada tembok itu. Dia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya, dan tatapan aneh diberikan padanya oleh chanyeol.

"kau tak jadi ke UKS baek?" tanyanya

Baekhyun diam. Aura gelap keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya, membuat orang orang berpandangan ngeri terhadap sosok imutnya

"kau kenapa baek? Kau baik baik saja" tanyanya sekali lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun.

"jangan tanya aku dan menyingkir park chan yeol"

"oww ada apa dengan uke cantik ini" kai ikut-ikutan menghalangi jalan menuju bangku miliknya

"ku bilang menyingkir brengsek" teriak baekhyun

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh kai ke kursinya

"biarkan dia kai, suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini" kata chanyeol yang samar terdengar baekhyun

"tapi .. hei bung, bagaimana kau akan memintanya jadi milikmu kalau kau terlalu baik begini, kau perlu sekali kali egois yeol"

"biarkan ku bilang!"

Itulah yang terakhir baekhyun dengar sebelum dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan semua pelajaran itu, mengabaikan ekspresi khawatir dari seorang park chanyeol, dan mengabaikan apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini.

Tidak bisa seperti ini, yah baekhyun tak bisa terus terusan seperti ini. Berapa puluh kali baekhyun menahan rasa sakit ketika dia tak tahu apapun soal daehyun dan hubungannya dengan wanita-wanita itu. Dia tak bisa lagi mengabaikan rasa sakit dihatinya ketika seorang mendekati daehyun seolah dia akan membawa daehyun pergi darinya. Ya, baekhyun cemburu, dia sangat cemburu jika ada orang lain selain dirinya disamping daehyun.

Baekhyun berada dimasa dia tak bisa mengabaikan ratusan debaran didadanya ketika dia berada di dekat daehyun. Baekhyun tak bisa mengabaikan sengatan-sengatan di dadanya saat adanya kontak fisik antara dirinya dan daehyun.

Ya

Bekhyun mencintainya.

Dia sangat mencintainya.

Bukan taeyeon nuuna, iya dia menyukai taeyeon nuuna, dan iya dia mengagumi taeyeon nuuna, tapi perasaannya berbeda dengan apa yang dia rasakan pada daehyun. Getaran itu tak ada, debaran itu tak ada, sengatan itu tak ada, bahkan rasa sakit itu tak ada ketika baekhyun secara langsung melihat taeyeon nuuna berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun ingin rasa sakit itu, tapi tidak pernah dia rasakan, bahkan daehyun yang saat itu ikut melihat adegan itu bertanya apa baekhyun baik baik saja dengan pandangan cemasnya. Tapi sungguh baekhyun sangat baik, berbeda dengannya saat ini, ketika seseorang mencium daehyun yang sedang tertidur, rasanya sakit, sungguh sangat sakit. Hatinya serasa teriris, tersayat dan benar benar sesak.

Dia tak bisa terus terusan seperti inikan. Dia tak ingin hanya dirinya yang menderita karna perasaan ini. Dia tau ini salah, dia tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang dilarang oleh tuhan. Dia tahu dosa besar jika dia mencintai seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Tapi dia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, dia tak bisa menahan semuanya seorang diri lagi. Tuhan kau yang mencinptakan perasaan ini kan? Aku tak ingin menyalahkanmu karna kau memberiku perasaan ini terhadap orang yang salah, tapi ijinkanlah, biarkanlah aku menikmati perasaan ini, setidaknya biarkan baekhyun memberitahukan perasaannya yang salah ini pada nya. Pada dia yang selama ini membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat setiap kali dia bersamanya.

Inilah yang dia pikirkan hingga nada tanda pelajaran berakhir terdengar. Baekhyun tak bisa berfikir lagi sekarang, dia hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang kata hatinya bilang.

Dan disinilah baekhyun berada, perpustakaan lorong 9304, memandang murka seseorang yang tengah terlarut dengan buku dihadapannya sebelum menyadari kedatangan baekhyun.

"hai baek hyung" katanya dengan senyum jenakanya

Ingin baekhyun langsung mencincang cincang anak ini sekarang juga, kenapa hatinya selalu cepat berubah jika bersama dengan anak ini, tapi tidak bisa, baek kau tak bisa luluh hanya dengan senyumannya itu, yakinnya dalam hati.

"kau kenapa baek?" dia berdiri, raut kecemasan tergambar jelas dimatanya, "hei baek kau tak apa apakan?" daehyun mendekatinya

"apa hubunganmu dengan jung sehyun dae?"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti apa yang di tanyakan oleh namja cantik di depannya ini

"jung sehyun?" tanyanya

Baekhyun diam, tak mungkin daehyun tak mengenal sehyun jika dengan lancang sehyun berani mencium kening daehyun tadi

"jung sehyun nuuna maksud mu baek? Perawat di sekolah kita?"

Baekhyun masih diam, dan mengangguk angkuh

"aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa? Hei kau kenapa baek?"

"tak mungkin kau tak ada apa apa dengan dia jika dia berani mencium keningmu di depan umum jung daehyun" teriak baekhyun

Daehyun membekap mulut baekhyun dengan tangannya, ini perpustakaan dan mungkin semua orang akan datang dan menyuruhnya diam jika mendengar teriakan baekhyun seperti tadi

"dengarkan aku baek, sumpah demi tuhan aku tak ada hubungan apa apa dengan sehyun nuuna, aku berani bersumpah dihadapan tuhan jika kau tak percaya, dan lagi kau kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya baek?" Tanya daehyun, sumpah daehyun tak tahu ada apa dengan baekhyun, dan kenapa dia bisa semarah ini.

Baekhyun membuka dengan paksa bekapan tangan daehyun, dia menarik tengkuk daehyun dan mencium bibir tebal daehyun.

Daehyun diam. Dia tetap tak bergeming bahkan ketika baekhyun mulai memutuskan kontak yang membuat libidonya naik seketika itu.

"apa kau tak merasakan apapun dae?" tanya baekhyun lirih

Daehyun masih diam tak bergeming, dia masih terhanyut dengan alam bawah sadarnya

"aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau tak merasakan apapun dae? Bahkan ketika kau telah merebut ciuman pertamaku?"

***(-) ada yang salah sepertinya pemirsa, bukannya baekhyun yang duluan ya yang narik si daehyun, kenapa jadi dia yang kaya lagi minta pertanggung jawaban? Sepertinya baekhyun mulai lelah. Maaf aku numpang lewat hehe ayo kita lanjutkan ceritanya***

Baekhyun kesal, sungguh dia sangat kesal, ternyata dia salah, ternyata hanya dia yang mempunyai perasaan itu, ternyata hanya dia yang merasakannya dan tidak dengan daehyun. Baekhyun membuang genggaman tangannya terhadap daehyun, baekhyun berniat meninggalkan daehyun jika saja daehyun tidak menarik tangannya dan kembali mencium bibir merah baekhyun, baekhyun hampir saja menangis jika tidak dengan lembut daehyun melumat bibir tipisnya.

Daehyun melepaskan tautan itu, dia menatap manik mata baekhyun seolah ingin mengintimidasi baekhyun, seolah dia ingin baekhyun yakin bahwa apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti adalah sesuatu yang benar dan tak perlu ditanyakan ke absahannya

"aku merasakannya baek, aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, dan kurasa rasa miliku lebih dalam dibanding dengan rasamu"

Ini lah yang dikatakan Daehyun sebelum dia menarik baekhyun dan kembali menyatukan sesuatu yang sempat terputus tadi, baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, ribuan kupu kupu berterbangan dalam pandangannya, dia tersenyum dalam lumatan lembut yang diterimanya dari daehyun. Tuhan maafkan aku, tapi ijinkanlah aku menikmati perasaan yang kau berikan ini walaupun terhadap orang yang salah

_-_-_-_END_-_-_-_

***9304***

Hahahaha selesaaaiiiii XP

Map tadi lewat bentar, gatel sih kalo ga lewat lewat di ff sendiri XP

Mau di end in sekarang apa lanjut?

Lanjut weh ya, ini inspirasi lagi ngalir lancar kaya jalan tol :v

Ya udah lanjut dulu yah :v

Eh tapi aku liat responnya juga, kalo banyak yang bilang lanjutin aku lanjutin tapi kalo banyak yang bilang udah end sampai sini aja aku end ini sampai sini

Tapi emang ga penasarann sama siapa itu daehyun? Kenapa dia ke seoul?

Ah udah ah aku mau berfantasi lagi :v

***9304***

Bohong deng, sebenernya udah aku bikin ko sequelnya, beda judul XP

sumpah sequellnya aku buat seserius mungkin, janji deh ga akan ada bacotan bacotan lagi sueeerrr, serius banget malah, konflik nya banyak banget, bisa di bilang judul ini itu perkenalan castnya doang hahahahaha xp

mau ngundang cast lain taehyung gitu? kita liat nanti hahaha

Ntar kapan kapan di post, kalo udah ada minimal 5 part, aku baru berani ngepost, aku ga tega masa kalo kalian disuruh nunggu lama kalo ff nya udah jalan ntar hehehe, yodah bye bye see you the next story


	10. Bab 2 chap 1

ah~~~~ aku bingung sebenernya ini ff mau dijadiin kaya gimana

mau aku post beda judul tapi ntar pada bingung udahlah gini aja..

jadi gini peraturannya : ntar ntar ga akan aku tulis ini ff apa, cast nya siapa, yang mau tau baca aja dari awal, jadi langsung ke cerita oke? warningnya juga baca aja di awal cerita, sumpah aku malas kopas ~T-T~

oke langsung check it out :v

I Want To Be You're Sky

#daebaek story

Happy Reading all~~~~~~~

Baekhyun dan daehyun berjalan beriringan, tangan mereka saling bertautan, baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan gurat kemerahan di pipinya sehingga selama berjalan dia hanya membuang muka ke arah lain, sedangkan daehyun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat kelucuan dari namja cantik di sampingnya ini

"jadi, tadi ciuman pertamamu baek?" tanya daehyun

Awe, awe, mukanya memanas, sudah bisa dipastikan kan baekhyun sedang berusaha meutupi blushingnya saat ini

"berisik"

"tapi kau liar baek wihhh, sepertinya bukan pengalaman pertamamu tadi" goda daehyun

"ahh dae~, aku bilang hentikan, jangan dibahas lagi" rajuk baekhyun

Daehyun tersenyum ringan, yah semenjak baekhyun mengenal daehyun memang nilah hobby seorang jung, menggoda baekhyun, dan dia akan berhenti menggoda jika baekhyun sudah merajuk manja seperti tadi.

Daehyun menarik tangannya, berniat mencium tangan itu saat dia melihat tangan mungil itu membengkak.

"kau kenapa baek? Kenapa tanganmu bengkak bengini?"

"tak apa, kebentur meja"

"kau tak meninju tembok saat kau melihat sehyun nuuna menciumku kan baek?"

"aku tak akan segan segan melayangkan tinjuku pada mu jika kau berani macam macam dae"

Daehyun tersenyum, dia tak tahu jika baekhyun secemburu ini jika melihanya dengan wanita lain, akhirnya daehyun mencium tangan bengkak itu

"tapi ini salah baek"

"aku tahu"

"lalu?"

"aku tak ingin menyalahkan tuhan dae?"

Daehyun diam menunggu penjelasan yang akan diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"perasaan ini diberikan oleh tuhan, dan aku tak ingin menyalahkan tuhan karna memberikan perasaan ini pada orang yang salah"

Daehyun tersenyum

"biarkan kita menikmati rasa ini dae, biarkan ini menjadi dosa terbesar sekaligus terindah yang kita lakukan"

"aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun"

Daehyun mengecup kening baekhyun,

"nado"

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan, kembali menautkan tangannya dan menikmati hari yang indah ini.

Baekhyun tak menyangka jika pertahanan yang dia bangun selama ini dipatahkan begitu saja. Pertahanan tentang kestraight'annya yang dia bangun selama ini, berhasil dihancurkan oleh seseorang.

Baekhyun benar benar tak menyangka jika seseorang itu berhasil membuat dia berubah menjadi mahluk yang selama ini tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya, dia tak menyangka jika seseorang itu mampu merubah pandangan baekhyun ke hubungan sesama jenis yang aneh ini. Yah seseorang yang ada disampingnya dan menuntunnya saat ini, seorang Jung, Jung Daehyun.

***9304***

Sebulan berlalu, baekhyun merasa hidupnya lebih menarik dengan daehyun di dalamnya. Daehyun yang selalu menjemputnya ke sekolah, dan mengantarnya pulang. Baekhyun bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri jika dia bersama dengan daehyun. Dia bisa menjadi baekhyun yang manja, cerewet dan dia bisa menjadi baekhyun yang dingin, galak, juga semaunya hanya dengan daehyun.

Sebulan ini tak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungan terlarang ini, termasuk chanyeol. Baekhyun tau jika chanyeol mempunyai perasaan padanya, daehyun juga tau, tapi daehyun meminta agar baekhyun tak menjauhi chanyeol, entah kenapa tapi seorang jung daehyun benar benar perhatian kepada seorang park chanyeol. Baekhyun pernah cemburu karna daehyun yang malah terlihat lebih overprotektif terhadap chanyeol dari pada kepada dirinya, baekhyun pernah sekali bertanya, apakah daehyun sebenarnya meyukai park chanyeol? Namun hanya di hadiahi tawa yang renyah dari seorang jung daehyun, dia hanya bilang kalau dia merasa tidak enak karna telah membohongi chanyeol perihal hubungannya. Apa menurut kalian baekhyun adalah sosok yang jahat? Atau egois mungkin? Tapi dia akan selalu egois jika itu mengenai perasaannya dan mahluk yang bernama Jung DaeHyun ini.

Dan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana pasangan ini melalui hubungannya selama sebulan ini? Tak ada yang berubah, mereka masih selalu berada di lorong 9304 itu hanya membaca dongeng, atau terkadang baekhyun yang tertidur dalam dekapan daehyun. Oh ada hal yang bertambah, mereka akan membolos bersama dan bermesraan di UKS sekolah. Sudah dibilang tak banyak yang tahu mengenai hubungan mereka, dan yang beruntung mengetahui hubungan mereka adalah perawat sekolah Jung Sehyun **selamat anda mendapat payung cantik :v.** Yah jung Sehyun harus bersabar menghadapi dua mahluk ini, baekhyun yang lebih mirip anak gadis sedang kasmaran dan daehyun dengan sifatnya yang manis selalu mengerti sikap baekhyun, dan dia harus tahan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka.

Hari ini entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan daehyun, sepanjang jalan dia terlihat tak fokus, dia terlihat linglung dan beberapa kali baekhyun melihat daehyun berjalan sempoyongan, atau daehyun yang tak mendengar apapun yang baekhyun ucapkan, dia terlihat lelah dan menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan dari pada dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar karna memikirkan daehyun lebih baik baekhyun tidur di UKS menunggu sang pujaan hati yang akan menjemputnya untuk istirahat sekolah nanti, namun baru saja dia membuka pintu UKS, Jung Sehyun sudah menyambutnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya sehyun sambil memelototkan matanya

"aku hanya~

"Uhuk, nuuna"

"daehyun"

Baekhyun melihat daehyunnya, dia melihat daehyun yang benar benar berantakan, dia mengelap muntahannya yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya, melihat baekhyun dan tersenyum, senyum miris yang baekhyun lihat sebelum daehyunnya goyah dan hampir jatuh jika tidak baekhyun disitu dan menangkapnya. Sehyun hanya membuang nafas panjangnya, dia tahu kecemburuan baekhyun yang sangat terhadap daehyun, dia tau baekhyun pasti kecewa dan marah jika dia tak tahu apa-apa dan melihat daehyun selemah ini.

"antar dia tidur baek" perintah sehyun

Baekhyun masih terlihat linglung, dia masih shock melihat daehyun yang seperti ini, baru pertama kali baekhyun melihat daehyun selemah ini. Tidak! Bukan untuk yang pertama kali. Bila baekhyun ingat, daehyun sering seperti ini, dia sering terlihat kelelahan lebih dari pada biasanya, dia sering tak fokus atau terlihat menahan kesakitannya ketika dia bersama baekhyun, terkadang baekhyun melihat banyak memar di tangan dan kaki daehyun, dan bahkan baekhyun baru sadari kalau selama ini daehyun leih sering terlihat memakai kaos, jaket panjang padahal di puncak musim panas. Ada apa dengan daehyunnya. Baekhyun kembali mengingat perkataan perkataan yang dikataan daehyun, ada nada kesedihan di dalam kata katanya. Baekhyun mengingat kata kata yang diucapkan daehyun lebih seperti wasiat atau kata kata perpisahan.

Deg

Jantung baekhyun merespon cepat, apakah dia akan meninggalkanku, tanya baekhyun dalam hatinya

Baekhyun membaringkan daehyun di sebuah kasur di pojok ruangan, kasur yang sering daehyun gunakan untuk tertidur ketika membolos pelajaran. Baekhyun menyelimutinya, mengelus surai daehyun dan berniat pergi. Namun, tangan kekar itu menahannya

"jangan pergi baek..." lirihnya

Baekhyun berbalik, melihat tatapan daehyun yang terlihat menahan sakit yang sangat, baekhyun tak tega, dia ingin sekali menangis melihat daehyun yang seperti itu, dia ingin sekali menangis karna dia tak tahu apa apa tentang namja yang dia cintai ini.

"temani aku disini kumohon..."

Daehyun menggeser badannya, menyisakan tempat yang cukup untuk seseorang tertidur disampingnya. Baekhyun naik ke kasur itu, membaringkan badannya sendiri tepat disamping daehyun. Daehyun merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, baekhyun dapat mendengar deru nafas tak beraturan dari daehyun, dan sesekali rintihannya sebelum nafas teratur dan berat khas orang tertidur terdengar. Baekhyun mengamati wajah daehyun dari pelukan nya, wajahnya pucat, dia melihat pipi daehyun yang semakin sini semakin tirus.

Kau kenapa dae...

Kenapa aku merasa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanyaa

Baekhyun mulai menitikan air matnaya, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, memeluk daehyunnya sangat erat seakan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan daehyun, dia tak ingin kehilangan orang ini, orang yang dia cintai ini.

Sementara daehyun yang terbangun hanya memandang iba pada namja mungil yang memeluknya seerat ini

Maafkan aku baek, maaf jika aku harus membohongimu, maaf jika suatu saat kau harus terluka jika mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya.

To be continue~~~

'.')/

jangan lupa ripiu kawan, ga juga gapapa deh hehehe '.')/

sampai jumpa lagi


End file.
